Vis pour nous deux
by Hamelina
Summary: Depuis deux ans ,chacun de leur coté ,Harry et Hermione ne surmontent pas la douleur d'avoir perdu leurs meilleurs amis...arriveront ils a reprendre le cours de leurs vies ?
1. Chapter 1

J'espère que vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir pour cette fic ...mais j'avais envie d'explorer le sentiments de Harry si finalement il perdait les personnes auquelles il tient le plus...Vous serez peut etre étonnés par la fin ...enfin j'espere ...Une tite review pour dire si vous aimez...merci..merci

* * *

Ma vie se résume aujourd'hui au 12 square Grimaud, cette maison que j'ai tant haïe du temps de Sirius.

Aujourd'hui elle est ma caverne, mon refuge…. Pour garder les miettes qu'il reste de moi..

Je n'en sort que très peu depuis des mois et je me demande sans cesse…. pourquoi Moi ?

Pourquoi je suis toujours là alors que tant de nos amis ont disparus dans la grande tourmente.

Je me recroqueville sur mon chagrin et ma douleur.

Ridicule et facile apitoiement …

Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir souffert mais j'ai l'impression d'être vide de tous sentiments… impossibles pour moi d'avoir un minimum de compassion, je crois que j'ai tout donné là-bas.

Je sais que dehors petit à petit le monde des sorciers se reconstruit… ça sera sans moi !

On m'a décoré de l'ordre de Merlin Première Classe.

Privilège grotesque…

Je revois la cérémonie, j'étais là sans y être, absent et étrangement calme, j'avais l'impression d'être un spectateur passif, d'assister au couronnement d'un autre.

La sortie du ministère sous les flashes des photographes, les interviews auxquelles je ne voulait pas répondre, les nouveaux articles dans la gazette expliquant que le survivant restait traumatisé par les horreurs qu'il avait vécu. Quelle mascarade !

Tout m'indiffère.

Chaque jour Rémus passe me voir… les Weasley aussi ,Arthur et Molly viennent très régulièrement ,je sais qu'il s'inquiètent pour moi ,mais à leur regards interrogateurs j'offre un visage souriant et sans expression.

Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas dupes mais ils n'osent pas m'interroger, personne n'ose en fait, je pense qu'ils ne craignent qu'une fois les vannes ouvertes je ne puisse plus contenir la rage qui m'habite.

Ils ont tord.

Je n'ai plus de colère en moi…enfin je crois…

Ces jours là j'ai perdu tellement …tellement plus que ma propre vie….

Ginny d'abord …une des première à se faire tuer, toujours courageuse et vindicative ,elle n'a pas voulu écouter nos recommandations ni nos supplications à Ron et à moi ce jour là .

Elle s'est élevée dans les airs sur son balai, elle voulait contourner un groupe de Mangemorts qui nous attaquait de front.

Elle en a tué plusieurs avant qu'un Avada Kedavra ne vienne la faucher en plein vol.

Je n'oublierais jamais le rire sardonique qui s'est élevé au dessus d'elle au même moment, la marque des ténèbres qui flottait dans le ciel et le hurlement de Ron à mes coté ….

Je la revois tomber gracieusement de son balai comme un oiseau blessé…

Je me revois me précipiter et heurter de plein fouet le corps d'un mangemorts qu'elle avait tué juste avant de recevoir le sort mortel.

C'est comme un film que j'ai passé des milliers de fois dans ma tête au cours de mes rêves fiévreux.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, deux jours après, je pensais à un mauvais cauchemar, les regards apitoyés que je reçus en pleine figure me firent comprendre qu'il n'en était rien.

Ginny était bien morte, tuée par ce monstre, ma fougueuse Ginny qui n'écoutait personne… pas même moi.

Après son inhumation, nous sommes repartis dans l'affreuse tourmente, tous les trois, Hermione et Ron muets,enfermés dans une commune douleur ,ils étaient animés comme moi d'une farouche mission ,venger Ginny !

Moi je tremblais pour eux tous, je me culpabilisais de les avoir entraîné dans cette sombre aventure vouée forcément à l'échec.

Ginny ma belle rouquine, nous t'avons vengé mais au prix de quel sacrifice ?même toi tu n'aurais pas voulu ça.

Ron mon ami ,ton frère ,le grand amour d'Hermione ,Ron est parti lui aussi tout à fin du dernier combat ,alors que j'avais vaincu le mage noir .

Toi Ron tu n'as pas vu …ni aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs …non tu n'as pas vu Lucius Malfoy qui allongé et mourant a rassemblé ses dernières forces pour te lancer le sort mortel.

Destin cruel, tu es mort alors que tout était fini, alors qu'à ce moment là nous avions relâché notre vigilance …

Présomptueux que nous étions… sûr de notre victoire…. et il fallut que cela tombe sur toi …toi qui avait un avenir, une femme qui t'aimait et la promesse d'une vie meilleure.

Une victoire ont-ils dit en nous congratulant …

Ou est elle la victoire ?alors que nous avons perdu tant de personnes chers à nos cœurs ?

Amère victoire s'il en est …

Depuis je survis …jamais je ne ferais quoique ce soit qui donne plus de peine encore aux gens qui m'aiment et qui ont assez soufferts.

Je passe mes journées à soi disant écrire des notes racontant la fin de la guerre, c'est leur dernière lubie aux toubibs de Saint Mangouste me faire extérioriser les drames qui me rongent.

En réalité je n'en pas rédigé une seule ligne, pas besoin …tout est là gravé dans mon crâne toujours près à exploser.

Mais je leur fais croire que j'y travaille… et ça les rassure…un peu.

Lorsque le crépuscule arrive et que les gens …de plus en plus rares… qui me rendent visite se retirent …

Alors seulement… je sors et je m'étourdis en volant sur mon balai , la nuit qui tombe sied à mon humeur et je vole rageusement pendant des heures, je ne rentre que rompu de fatigue, là je m'écroule sur mon lit et je repousse comme je le peux les démons qui côtoient mes nuits.

Des images terribles me hantent… des images de morts et de sang, des visages amis figés pour l'éternité, leurs yeux grands ouverts sur le néant.

Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne et de toute façon ça ne changerait rien.

Ils seront toujours là des je fermerai les yeux parce que je ne pourrai jamais m'excuser auprès d'eux de ce qu'il ont subit à cause de moi et de mon foutu destin.

Deux ans déjà et j'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

Pourtant depuis quelque temps je fouille mon esprit sans repos …

L'image de Ginny s'estompe …

Je me force à penser à elle…à ces moments merveilleux que nous avons vécu…à la douceur de ses lèvres, au contour de son visage, mais j'y arrive de moins en moins…certains détails sont encore vivaces…le chapelet de taches de rousseur qui saupoudrait le haut de ses joues et que je trouvait si attendrissant, sa peau si laiteuse qu'elle en paraissait transparente, son merveilleux regard pétillant de vie…..

Mais tout n'est que détails, je n'arrive plus à la voir complètement.

Que m'arrive t il ?je ne veux pas l'oublier, elle était l'amour de ma vie le seul que j'aurai jamais…..

J'en veux à ma mémoire défaillante et pour les gens qui m'entourent je suis encore plus sombre qu'avant.

Mais il faut que je cesse de m'apitoyer sur moi.

Remus me l'a dit sans ménagement il y a trois jours lorsqu'il est venu au square Grimaud.

Lui et Molly voulaient me parler d'Hermione, ils s'inquiètent pour elle, apparemment elle est en plus mauvais état que moi, j'avoue que jusque là j'avais du mal à m'y intéresser.

Je n'ai pratiquement pas revu Hermionne depuis la fin de la guerre, après la mort de Ron, nous souffrions tellement tous les deux que nous ne pouvions plus communiquer.

Molly et Arthur nous avaient recueilli chez eux au Terrier.

Mon amie était dans un état quasi catatonique, elle restait prostrée toute la journée dans la chambre de Ron au Terrier.

Pendant cette affreuse guerre, elle a perdu ses parents, ses amis dont sa meilleure amie et l'amour de sa vie, ce qui fait que nous sommes à égalité elle et moi .

Je pense que trop de souffrances ne rapproche pas… au contraire, c'est dur de voir dans les yeux de l'autre ses propres cauchemars.

Alors j'ai quitté le Terrier, je ne voulais pas côtoyer une Hermione muette et désespérée, j'avais assez à faire avec mes propres douleurs.

Maintenant j'en ai honte.

Elle aurait du m'avoir moi plus que les autres à ses cotés et elle aussi je l'ai laissé tomber.

Ron que penserais tu de moi ? Nous étions si soudé tous les trois et avec ton départ notre belle amitié à volé en éclat.

Je n'ai pas su la préserver…

J'ai décidé ce matin de sortir de ma rassurante solitude, j'irais au terrier aujourd'hui.

J'irai voir mon amie et je l'aiderai à s'en sortir, même s'il me faut pour cela bousculer toutes mes certitudes.


	2. Retour au terrier

Bon je sais pas si ça vous plait ,le pôvre Ron n'est plus là...sacrilège... mais je voulais faire une histoire comme ça ,un peu triste et savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Harry...lol... je le torture un peu mais pas trop qd même... j'essaie d'imaginer ...et si ce n'était pas nos deux préférés qui restaient ,s'il en manquait un?comment survivront ils? l'amitié qu'ils se portent ne va pas forcément se transformer ...meme si vous n'aimez pas une tite review pour me dire pourquoi??? ...merci bizz à tous

* * *

Je transplane au Terrier en cette fin de matinée, le soleil est haut dans le ciel et brûle ma peau peu habituée à ses rayons.

Je ferme les yeux et hume l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée.

Une foule de souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire, les parties de Quiddish disputée avec Ron et ses frères, les baignades dans l'étang, le dégnomage du jardin, les grandes fêtes de l'été ou Molly cuisinait pour une armée et contentait avec ravissement nos estomacs d'adolescents.

J'ouvre les yeux, ému… il y a très longtemps que mon esprit n'a pas vagabondé vers des événements si positifs, je m'avance vers la porte de la cuisine, Molly en surgit avant que j ai pu poser ma main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Harry mon chéri … Je suis si heureuse que tu sois venu…..ça fait si longtemps »

Je me dandine un peu sous son étreinte …

J'ai honte à ce moment précis de n'avoir pas été plus présent pour elle et Arthur .

Eux aussi ont beaucoup perdu ….leurs deux plus jeunes enfants …

Pourtant ils ont toujours été là pour prendre soin de moi et d'Hermione, ils ont su transformer leur grand chagrin en une merveilleuse générosité, en beaucoup d'amour surtout.

Brusquement je serre Molly très fort dans mes bras et murmure juste

« Pardon » d'une voix étranglée.

Je vois dans son regard qu'elle est bouleversée.

« Entres Harry ! Tu es très attendu »

« ??? »

J'entre, bizarrement intimidé dans cette maison que je connais si bien.

Mon cœur se serre en regardant l'escalier qui mène à l'étage, j'ai l'impression que je vais y entendre d'un instant à l'autre la cavalcade de Ginny lorsqu'elle se précipitait pour descendre parce qu'elle savait que je venais d'arriver.

Mon cœur se serre.

Je croise le regard de Molly elle touche doucement mon bras, elle a compris et essuie furtivement une larme.

Le plop caractéristique d'un transplanage vient de retentir.

« Harry ! »

Fred et Georges viennent d'envahir la cuisine, ils me serrent tous les deux dans une étreinte fraternelle et toute chargée d'émotion.

Ils me lâchent et on se regarde un peu gêné… normal apres tout ce temps.

« Alors tu as décidé de fréquenter de nouveau la famille Weasley ? » le regard franc de Georges me scrute intensément, je sens un reproche non voilé dans sa voix et je déglutis péniblement.

« Venez plutôt vous mettre à table mes chéris. Charly, Bill et Fleur ne vont pas tarder » Molly a sentit la tension qui s'installait.

Grand dieux elle n'a quand même pas invité toute la famille ?

Si !

Ca c'est une chose que j'avais oublié de Molly sa faculté à réunir toute sa famille à la moindre occasion.

J'avoue que je me serais passé d'une rencontre avec tous ses membres, apres tout ce temps sans les avoir vu…Je me sens un peu étranger et perdu au milieu d'eux.

Mais c'était sans compter l'incroyable chaleur humaine qui habite cette maison. Ils m'accueillent comme si je les avais quitté la veille.

Je me sens de nouveau faire parti du groupe.

Bill et Fleur me présente Lena leur toute petite fille, fine et blonde comme sa mère, je tombe immédiatement sous le charme, elle est probablement un peu vélane elle aussi.

Alors que je tiens la petite sur mes genoux et que je viens de ramasser pour la centième fois le petit dragon vert en peluche qu'elle fait tomber avec une singulière régularité, Bill me la prend des bras en rigolant ;

« Méfie toi Harry tu es sous le charme et elle aussi, si tu continue comme ça elle ne te lâchera plus, elle est comme sa mère… très tenace .AIE ! »

Fleur vient de pincer le bras de son époux.

« Tu va voir William Weasley a quel point je peux être tenace !»

Bill éclate de rire de concert avec sa femme, on voit que ces deux là sont très amoureux.

Depuis le début du repas une question que je n'ose poser me brûle les lèvres.

Je me penche vers Arthur assit à ma droite et lui murmure

« Mais où est Hermione ? »

Il me regarde avec tristesse.

« Comme à chaque réunion de famille, sur la tombe de Ron »

Cette phrase me renvoie immédiatement à ce qui occupe mon esprit depuis deux longues années.

La douce parenthèse de ce repas de famille vient de refermer.

Fred qui a suivit l'échange, me dévisage et me souffle

« Pourquoi n'irais tu pas la chercher ? Peut être qu'avec toi elle viendrait nous rejoindre un peu »

Je suis surpris mais j'acquiesce.

Je demande discrètement à Molly la permission de quitter la table, elle me fait un petit signe de tête pour m'encourager à partir.

Je ne suis pas allé sur la tombe de mon meilleur ami depuis son enterrement.

Je ne pouvais pas aller m'y recueillir c'est plus fort que moi, il est bien plus présent lorsque je me remémore les souvenirs de ce que nous avons accompli ensemble que si je m'agenouille devant une pierre qui pour moi ne représente rien.

Je monte la colline qui jouxte l'arrière du Terrier, Ginny et Ron sont enterrés là-haut, à l'orée du bois, un endroit qu'ils aimaient particulièrement tous les deux.

Je grimpe doucement, l'herbe m'arrive au mollet, inquiet, je me demande qui je vais trouver là haut ? Comment est elle ? Est ce qu'elle m'en veut ?

J'angoisse et ralentis le pas …

Puis je me secoue …

Tu déraille mon vieux c'est ta plus grande amie , toutes ces années ou tu as grandis à ses cotés, ou elle, Ron et toi avez tout partagé, les études ,les vacances,les batailles.

Je continue ma progression tout en m'engueulant mais ça ne me donne pas beaucoup plus de courage, à ce moment je préférerais affronter trois Mangemorts plutôt que ma meilleure amie.

J'entends un bruissement devant moi et je lève la tête. Elle est là agenouillée prés des deux pierres blanches qui sont maintenant à moitié recouvertes de mousse et de fleurs sauvages.

Elle ne m'a pas entendu arriver.

Je la contemple et une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

Elle est si …menue… perdue dans une robe blanche qui flotte doucement dans la brise de l'après midi, elle tient deux bouquets de jacinthes dans sa main.

Je la vois qui se penche en avant, elle en dépose un sur la tombe de Ron, elle fait de même sur celle de Ginny.

Elle ne bouge plus, semble figée, fondue dans le paysage.

Je vois ses épaules s'affaisser.

Je m'approche doucement et pose une main sur son épaule

« Hermionne ? »

Elle sursaute et se retourne, son visage émacié me bouleverse, de grands cernes bleutés soulignent ses yeux, des larmes coulent encore sur ses joues.

« Harry ? »

Sa voix …à peine un murmure

Mon dieu Hermionne…. qu'est ce que j'ai fait de toi ? J'ai fuis et me suis enfermé comme un imbécile, je me suis appesantit avec délectation sur le triste sort qui était le mien et pendant ce temps là, toi, tu dépéris à petit feu.

Je m'avance vers elle sans un mot et la prend dans mes bras.

Elle me serre convulsivement contre elle.

Nous ne pouvons parler… ni l'un ni l'autre.

Et nous restons là enlacés, le temps semble s'être arrêté.

C'est l'humidité de la fin d'apres midi qui nous a contraints tous les deux à redescendre au Terrier, elle frissonnait contre moi alors je lui ai proposé de rejoindre le reste de la famille Weasley.

Elle a acquiescé sans dire un mot.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, Remus les avait rejoint, en nous voyant, j'ai ressentis un soulagement chez certains membres de la petite famille mais ils ont continués leur conversation, mine de rien.

Georges est allé chercher une chaise pour Hermionne et Molly lui a servit un morceau de gâteau au chocolat.

J'observe attentivement mon amie pendant que je converse avec Charly, la situation est pire que je ne me l'étais imaginé.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle triture le morceau de gâteau avec sa cuillère sans jamais en prendre un morceau dans sa bouche .A la lumière de la cuisine je me rends compte que sa maigreur est anormale. Elle ne parle pas, répond à peine, et semble apathique.

Ma gorge se serre.

la panique me saisit …j'ai peur de la perdre …elle aussi …

Elle part se coucher avant tout le monde.

Remus me regarde et me demande sans préambules ;

« Comment la trouves tu ? »

Je fais un effort pour me calmer. Je me sens révolté et furieux et je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

« Je trouve qu'elle ne va pas bien » ma voix tremble.

« C'est aussi notre avis » c'est bill qui vient de s'exprimer, son timbre grave a fait taire toute l'assemblée.

Je les fixe l'air interrogateur.

« Ne devrait elle pas être à Saint Mangouste, elle a besoin de soin non ? »

« Pas de ce genre de soin Harry »

Je ne comprends rien…. que veulent ils de moi ?

Molly prend la parole, la voix chargée d'émotion.

« Tu vois Harry, elle n'arrive pas à franchir le pas et aller de l'avant, elle continue de pleurer Ron et ça n'est pas normal elle devrait recommencer à vivre »

«Lorsque tu t'es éloigné d'elle nous avons pensé que c'était une bonne chose, tu n'allais pas bien non plus et vous vous rappeliez mutuellement de terribles souvenirs »

J'approuve les paroles de Remus.

«Maintenant nous avons changé d'avis car elle va de plus en plus mal, tu es celui qui la connais le mieux et elle a besoin d'un ami, de quelqu'un qui puisse partager avec elle ce qu'elle a vécut"

«Serais tu d'accord pour t'installer au terrier pendant quelque temps ? »

Difficile de dire non à huit paires d'yeux qui sont pendues à mes lèvres.

«Hé bien ..oui ..je suis… heu…OK …je reste quelques temps »

Nouveaux soupirs de soulagement.

Je les regardes tous …ils m'effraient… je sens qu'ils m'imposent une tâche au dessus de mes moyens mais je ne veux pas la refuser …Je me sens investi d'une …sorte de mission que je dois à Ron et à Ginny…

Hermionne est la personne la plus précieuse qu'il me reste …Je dois être présent pour elle…maintenant …

J'aimerai m'isoler, penser à tout cela mais je n'ose quitter la petite cuisine.

Je regarde Molly espérant une aide de sa part

Elle comprend…

Molly est quelqu'un d'extrêmement sensible et à l'écoute des autres. Elle sait toujours exactement intervenir au bon moment lorsque, d'un regard muet, on sollicite son intervention…

« Harry mon grand, il est temps que tu ailles te coucher…comme nous tous d'ailleurs »

Ceci clos définitivement la conversation pour ce soir et je lui en suis gré.

« Viens Harry, tu vas dormir dans la chambre des jumeaux j'ai fait le lit de Georges pour toi »

Je la suis docilement.

je m'aperçois que je tombe de sommeil, tant d'événements se sont produits en deux jours que toute ma petite vie étriquée en est bouleversée.

Molly me guide jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, me sert encore une fois dans ses bras en me murmurant « merci » et s'en va sans se retourner.

Cette nuit là je m'écroule sur mon lit tout habillé et je dors pour la première fois depuis longtemps d'un sommeil sans rêves.


	3. Poudlard souvienstoi

Le lendemain je me réveille très tard, Molly n'a pas voulu frapper à ma porte pour le petit déjeuner, elle recommence à prendre soin de moi comme lorsque j'étais gamin et que j'arrivais de chez les Dursley, pâle et affamé

Sa présence maternelle me réconforte.

Après avoir pris une douche, je cherche Hermione pour aller faire un petit tour avec elle.

Molly m'apprend qu'elle est toujours dans sa chambre, elle se lève rarement avant le début de l'apres midi, ça lui permet de sauter deux repas et de ne voir personne.

«Ca dure depuis combien de temps Molly ? »

Elle essuie ses mains dans son tablier.

«Presque deux ans … »

« DEUX ANS ? » dis je estomaqué.

« Oui, en fait c'est comme ça depuis que tu as quitté le Terrier, elle n'a jamais été bien ensuite et comme personne n'ose lui dire quoi que ce soit, la situation a continué de s'aggraver »

Une saine colère m'envahit.

«Je crois que c'est suffisant maintenant, moi ça ne me dérange pas de la bousculer un peu »

Je me dirige vers l'escalier à grand pas.

« Harry ! »

Je me tourne vers Molly et vois son regard anxieux :

«Sois patient, c'est difficile pour elle »

Je lui réponds d'une voix ferme :

« C'est difficile pour nous tous Molly »

Je monte quatre à quatre l'escalier qui mène aux chambres, Hermione dort dans celle de Charly.

J'ouvre la porte à la volée, Malgré la pénombre, je me dirige vers la fenêtre, et ouvre bruyamment les volets.

«Debout fainéante ! Il fait un temps superbe, on va aller faire une ballade avant le repas »

Je suis loin d'afficher l'enthousiasme dont je souligne ma phrase.Je me tourne vers le lit et réalise que la mince silhouette sous les couvertures c'est elle, mon coeur se serre, mais je me secoue pour ne pas céder à l'attendrissement.

Je m'approche, m'assoie sur le bord du lit.Elle s'agite et murmure dans son sommeil. Je m'aperçois qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu.Je secoue doucement son bras.

« Hermione, tu rêves ! »

Elle continue de remuer.

« Hermione, réveille toi !! »

Ma voix se fait plus forte et plus autoritaire.

Elle se redresse et ouvre péniblement un œil, la lumière crue l'agresse, elle referme vite l'oeil et retombe sur l'oreiller moelleux.

Un murmure… « Fiche moi la paix Harry ! »Sa voix est voilée.

« Non ma vieille, je ne te fiche pas la paix, tu te lèves, tu prends ta douche et on va faire MA ballade. »

Nouveau grognement, je tapote maladroitement sa main et murmure…

« Je ne pense pas que Ron aimerai te voir comme ça … »

Elle sursaute, enfin une réaction ! Elle se soulève sur un coude et me lance un regard désespéré.

« Il…il m'a laissé …toute seule… »

Les larmes roulent doucement sur ses joues creuses.

« Je sais …mais tu n'es plus seule, je suis là maintenant… »

Je m'en veux de l'avoir fait pleurer. Je m'en veux de n'avoir pas pensé à elle quand je m'apitoyais sur moi.

Je la serre dans mes bras en la berçant comme un enfant.

Puis je la secoue gentiment.

« Dépêche toi ! Si tu ne veux pas que je te pique… tes couvertures… »L'inspiration me manque pour la convaincre. « Tu dois être dans une demie heure au pied de l'escalier »

J'espère que ça va marcher.

Une demi heure plus tard alors que j'angoisse dans le couloir en bas de l'escalier, je la vois descendre, elle flotte dans un jean et un tee-shirt trop grand ,ses cheveux sont encore mouillés par l'eau de sa douche,elle m'offre un regard trop grand , trop sombre et si misérable.

Je prends sa main en lui souriant.

«Viens ! Molly nous a fait un panier pique nique, nous allons à l'étang…c'est ok pour toi ? »

Elle acquiesce sans un mot.

Nous prenons nos victuailles et quittons le Terrier. Tout en marchant je l'observe du coin de l'œil et m'interroge.

Où est Hermione ?

Ce n'est sûrement pas le petit fantôme pale et muet que je traîne sur le chemin de l'étang.

Nous progressons doucement jusqu'au plan d'eau, réchauffés par la douce chaleur de ce début d'été et nous nous installons à l'ombre d'un saule, je déballe le repas froid que nous a préparé Molly qui comme d'habitude en a fait pour toute une armée.

Hermionne fait une grimace de dégoût en voyant la nourriture.

Je prends les assiettes de porcelaine blanche et remplis la sienne de viande froide et de salade.

Je la lui tends.

Elle hésite à la prendre, j'ai l'impression ce que je lui donne à manger est répugnant vu la tête qu'elle fait.

« Vas y voyons, c'est toujours très bon ce que cuisine Molly »

Elle saisit l'assiette, hésite et la pose par terre à coté d'elle, dans l'herbe.

Je décide de prendre son comportement avec humour pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère

« Hermione, mange s'il te plait, il en va de ma sécurité »

Elle me lance un regard surpris et fronce les sourcils.

« Ta sécurité ? …je ne comprend pas »… toujours sa petite voix chuchotée que je reconnais à peine.

«Tu connais Molly, elle va forcement m'interroger pour savoir ce que tu as mangé lorsque nous rentrerons, et je n'ai jamais pu lui mentir, alors si tu n'as pas touché à sa nourriture gare à mes abatis »

Un demi sourire me répond mais pour moi c'est une vraie victoire.

Ce jour là elle a grignoté un peu, pas de quoi pavoiser mais j'étais fier de moi lorsque je suis rentré au Terrier.

J'ai pris l'habitude les jours et les semaines suivantes de l'emmener faire des petites promenades autours du Terrier, je me battais un peu avec elle mais elle finissait toujours par céder et venir avec moi. Nous n'allions jamais très loin, au début elle se fatiguait vite mais ses joues étaient déjà moins blanches, une jolie teinte rosée les embellissait, petit à petit nous avons agrandit notre circuit de promenades et nous nous sommes éloigné de plus en plus du Terrier

Ajouté à ces ballades, la bonne cuisine de Molly et Hermione reprenait petit à petit apparence humaine.

La famille de Ron me gratifiait de sourires reconnaissants et moi je reprenais confiance en retrouvant un peu mon amie, tout au moins physiquement car elle ne parlait toujours qu'avec parcimonie. Je pouvais rester des heures à lui faire la conversation et elle ne me répondait que par monosyllabes.

Ça, ça commençait à sérieusement m'énerver.

Un apres midi, pris d'une subite inspiration, j'insiste pour que nous allions faire un tour à Poudlard pour changer un peu de nos routinières randonnées, c'est une période de vacance, il n'y aura donc pas d'élèves,.

Elle accepte mollement et je prends les devants en envoyant un hibou pour prévenir Le Professeur Mac Gonagall que nous arrivons.

Nous transplanons en dehors de l'école en raison des protections magiques qui la protège.

Nous remontons doucement le sentier baigné de soleil et en passant nous regardons avec tristesse la cabane de Hagrid que je suppose, laissée à l'abandon.

Hagrid ,notre professeur de soin aux créatures magiques,amoureux de tout ce que notre petit monde pouvait compter de bestioles répugnantes et dangereuses, fut une des nombreuses victime de notre grande et meurtrière guerre. Il me manque beaucoup.

Je vois le regard d'Hermione se mouiller, je comprends qu'elle aussi se rappelle la grande amitié qui nous liait tous les trois à notre ami demi géant.

Je me force à presser le pas…ne pas s'appesantir…ne pas se laisser de nouveau envahir par le chagrin.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall nous attend à l'entrée du château.

« Harry…Hermione… quel bonheur…apres tout ce temps »

Elle nous serre affectueusement dans ses bras.

Elle me regarde intensément, je vois qu'elle a été surprise par l'aspect physique d'Hermione et par sa passivité, mais elle ne fait aucun commentaire et je l'en remercie intérieurement.

Elle nous conduit à la salle commune des Griffondors.

« Voilà Harry, comme vous me m'en avez fait la requête dans votre lettre, j'ai demandé à Dobby de faire vos ancien lits dans vos dortoirs respectifs, vous pouvez rester sans problème le temps que vous voulez. L'école et le parc sont à votre disposition .Les jours prochains, je me ferais une joie de vous montrer les nouveaux aménagements que nous avons apportés dans les salles de classe et la bibliothèque, ça vous intéressera je pense Hermione ? »

Je me dépêche de répondre.

« Merci beaucoup Professeur, ça sera avec grand plaisir que nous ferons une visite de l'école avec vous, nous allons nous installer et nous vous retrouverons dans la grande salle pour le dîner ? »

« Bien sur, à tout à l'heure, vos bagages sont dans les dortoirs, ils sont arrivés juste avant vous »

Je suis un peu embarrassé par ce que vient de dévoiler Mac Gonagall, je voulais annoncer avec plus de tact à Hermione que nous allions rester quelques jours à Poudlard.

Je fais semblant de ne pas voir le regard outré qu'elle me lance.

Sa petite voix s'élève.

« Harry je ne veux pas rester, je croyais que c'était juste… une visite »

Je la regarde étonné. Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'a pas dit une phrase si longue, j'en suis tout surpris.

« Ecoute je pense que c'est bon pour nous deux ce retour au source, nous devons parler Hermionne et au Terrier il y toujours du monde »

«NON ! Je veux retourner au Terrier…Ce soir ! »

Têtue…Je la retrouve ….

« Laissons Molly se reposer un peu, ça fait deux ans qu'elle se fait un sang d'encre pour toi et pour moi ,nous sommes des adultes à présent, il est temps que nous nous prenions un peu en charge tu ne crois pas ? »

Ma voix est plus dure que je ne le voudrais mais je suis bien décidé de la remuer un peu.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue ? POURQUOI HARRY ? …je déteste être ici… »

« Pourquoi détestes tu notre école ? »

J'attends sa réponse, il est temps qu'elle exprime ses sentiments et je sais que cela ne se fera pas sans heurts.

« Hé bien … ça me rappelle… tellement de …je… »

Je m'impatiente devants ses incertitudes.

« Hermionne il est temps que tu regarde ta vie en face, Poudlard à été notre foyer pendant une période importante de notre existence, notre adolescence s'est passé ici, toutes nos aventures avec Ron … »

J'appuie volontairement sur le prénom de notre ami. Le poids de trop de non dit s'est immiscé entre nous.

Elle a un haut le corps.

« NE PARLE PAS DE RON ! »

Elle hurle à présent, ses yeux étincellent de frustration, ses joues sont écarlates, ses boucles volent autours de son visage. Elle est ….belle…simplement.

Ca m'irrite terriblement avoir cette pensée…Pas le droit de l'avoir cette pensée…Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à elle comme ça… avant.

Mes sentiments sont confus et je m'emporte contre moi et contre elle.

Envahi par la colère, je l'empoigne par le bras…

« POURQUOI ? Tu crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui pleures Ron ? Que toi qu'il a laissé en plan enMourrant ? ...Hermione… il était mon meilleur ami et j'en crève tellement il me manque.Chaque fois que j'ai envie de voir un match de Quiddish je pense que je vais transplaner au Terrier pour qu'il m'accompagne et je me souviens brusquement qu'il est mort et que je ne partagerais plus rien avec lui, et du coup je ne vais plus jamais assister à un match de Quiddish. Son amitié me manque tellement que ça me fait un mal de chien Hermione …alors arrête un instant de penser que tu es seule au monde à souffrir…Arrête de t'auto flageller ! …Tu fais chier avec ton air de chien battu ! »

Je m'arrête furieux et à bout de souffle.

Elle est devant moi stupéfaite de mon emportement, je lâche son bras, lui tourne le dos, et monte dans mon dortoir.

Et là je m'effondre sur mon ancien lit d'étudiant, bouleversé…

Je m'en veux terriblement et je lui en veux aussi, à elle.

Je m'endors tout habillé d'un sommeil agité et cette fois, peuplé de revenants.


	4. Pendant la tempête

Bon je crois qu'ils avaient besoin de s'expliquer pour commencer à aller mieux ...ce chapitre commence à amorcer une guérison mais elle ne sera pas forcément facile... pour l'un d'eux tout au moins...j'espere que ça vous plaira... une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez...bizz à tous

* * *

Un rayon de soleil caresse mon visage, j'ouvre les yeux et je ne sais plus où je me trouve.

Désorienté, j'aperçois une paire d'yeux verts gigantesques juste devant moi et qui m'observent.

Je sursaute et me redresse vivement…

«DOBBY ! Merde ! Tu m'a fichu une des ces trouilles… »

«Harry Potter, monsieur ! Dobby est désolé, Dobby venait dire à Harry Potter que le professeur McGonagall vous attend pour le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle »

«Merci Dobby et désolé… je n'étais pas très réveillé c'est pour cela que tu m'as surpris »

«Dobby est très content de vous voir Harry Potter »

«Merci Dobby, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir, tu devrais aller réveiller Hermione maintenant »

«Dobby fera comme Harry Potter veut. »

Il s'incline jusque au sol avec obséquiosité .et disparaît.

Je file prendre une douche et me dépêche de m'habiller pour rejoindre la grande salle et le professeur McGonagall. En me dirigeant vers la table des Griffondors, j'ai la surprise de voir Hermione qui prend son petit déjeuner avec la directrice de Poudlard.

«Harry, nous sommes là »

Mon ancien professeur de métamorphose me fait un signe de la main auquel je réponds.

Hermione me darde un regard lourd de reproche, je pense qu'elle n'est pas prête de me pardonner ma tirade d'hier soir à propos de Ron.

«Bonjour Harry »

Au salut chaleureux de la plus vieille, s'oppose le petit bonjour inaudible grommelé par mon amie.

Je les salue.

« Bonjour professeur, Hermione… »

« Harry voyons, vous n'êtes plus mon élève appelez moi Minerva voulez vous ? »

« D'accord…Minerva »

Je vois un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'allez vous faire aujourd'hui ?»

« J'aimerai aller jusqu'au lac, nous pourrions nous baigner…enfin si Hermione est d'accord ? » Dis je en me tournant vers la jeune fille et en l'interrogeant du regard.

Haussement d'épaule de cette dernière…

Je rétorque avec un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

« Visiblement oui ! Elle est d'accord »

Minerva hausse les sourcils en en sentant la tension qui règne entre nous deux, mais elle ne fait aucun commentaire, nous souhaite un bon apres midi et tourne les talons…puis se ravisant :

« J'oubliait de vous dire, Séverus est là en ce moment, il travaille sur une potion ultra secrète pour le ministère de la magie »

Je m'étonne…

Rogue travaille pour le ministère ?

Décidément ces deux dernières années je me suis vraiment coupé du monde, je vois sur le visage d'Hermione la même stupéfaction que j'éprouve.

Je me renfrogne à l'idée de rencontrer au détour d'un couloir le sinistre professeur de potion. Même apres que l'on m'eut prouvé de façon flagrante qu'il avait toujours été de notre coté et que la mort de Dumbledore n'était qu'un plan mis en place par notre directeur pour asseoir la couverture de Séverus face à Voldemort, j'ai toujours eu une profonde aversion pour l'homme.

Nous sommes donc allés au lac cet apres midi là, nous marchons silencieusement, perdus chacun dans nos pensées…

Lorsque nous arrivons, l'eau calme est transparente, nous tombons assis au pied du grand chêne où nous venions toujours flâner tous les trois des que le printemps nous le permettait.

Elle rompt le silence ambiant et me questionne.

« Harry ? Pourquoi es tu venu au Terrier ? »

Le regard qu'Hermione me lance ne souffre pas de silence.

« Pour te voir…Remus, Arthur et Molly ont débarqués Square Grimaud pour m'expliquer que tu n'allais pas bien »

Je ne croise pas son regard mais je ne veux plus lui mentir et dire que ma venue était fortuite.

« Je m'en doutait un peu »

Elle sourit doucement et continue :

« Je savais que tu ne m'avais pas laissé tombé tu sais… »

Je ne me sens pas pousser des ailes mais une partie de ma culpabilité s'estompe en entendant cela.

Nous sommes comme deux noyés qui nous accrochons à un rocher imaginaire.

Elle chuchote à présent.

« Je sais que je suis allée trop loin et je comprend que vous vous soyez inquiété pour moi, mais c'est toujours aussi difficile… »

Elle soupire…

Je secoue les vieilles douleurs qui nous rongent encore et lui propose une baignade dans le lac.

Elle approuve silencieusement, nous retirons nos vêtements, elle est de nouveau elle même, ses douces courbes accrochent mon regard et me perturbent, une fois en tenue je me dépêche de plonger dans le lac et elle me suit.

L'eau glaciale me cingle et je me mets à nager un crawl rapide et défoulant, Hermione est juste à coté de moi, peu sportive, elle a pourtant, toujours été une bonne nageuse. Toute notre énergie se retrouve dans cet effort pour nous vider l'esprit en épuisant notre corps.

Nous nageons environ une heure et, c'est exténué que nous nous écroulons sur l'herbe de la berge tout les deux.

Nous nous assoupissons sans même nous en rendre compte, enveloppé par la douce chaleur estivale qui contraste avec le froid de l'eau dans laquelle nous nous défoulions.

Lorsque je me réveille je la vois appuyée contre le tronc de l'arbre, je bouge et elle se retourne.

Je la contemple, elle porte une légère robe de coton bleu ciel, ses boucles brunes encore humides du bain que nous venons de prendre frisent autours de son visage. Je ramasse mes vêtements et aperçois seulement le ciel noir et menaçant.

« Merde, il va pleuvoir »

Je reçois à ce moment une petite goutte qui s'écrase sur mon visage.

Je saute dans mon jean et mon tee-shirt en guettant la pluie qui ne va pas tarder à inévitablement tomber.

« Je suis désolée je ne voulait pas te réveiller, tu dormais si paisiblement »

Je soupire.

« Ta voix m'a manquée Hermione… après tout ce temps… »

Je la vois se troubler.

« Je sais …je suis désolée Harry …mais… tu sais …tout a été si difficile après…Ron était…est… l'homme de ma vie, je ne peux imaginer un autre… futur…Une nouvelle vie… il est toujours présent pour moi … »

Toujours la même complainte qui me vrille les entrailles.

Sa déclaration m'exaspère et me blesse plus que je ne le voudrais et je lui réponds en m'emportant.

« Présent ? PRESENT ? …il est mort Hermione ! MORT ! M.O.R.T...Depuis plus de deux ans maintenant…Quand te fourreras tu ça dans la tête ? »

Elle me regarde outrée et crie

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi ! Je l'ai aimé et je l'aime toujours, je ne peux pas le balayer de ma vie d'un revers de main comme tu l'as fait avec… Ginny »

La gifle est partie avant que je m'en aperçoive.

Je la regarde horrifié par ce que je viens de faire, elle se tient la joue en me dévisageant… effrayée.

Je tends la main, mais je n'ai pas le temps de la retenir et elle part en courant.

Je tremble de tous mes membres …de fureur …de chagrin…de culpabilité…de honte

Je suis effaré par la violence de ma réaction…Je l'ai frappé… elle …une fille… mon amie…

Je ne me suis pas contrôlé… comment est ce possible ?

Je ne m'aperçois pas que le déluge a commencé et je grelotte malgré moi.

L'eau qui tombe du ciel, glacée, me fait reprendre mes esprits.

Où est Hermione ? Je m'inquiète brusquement.

La pluie tombe si drue que je ne vois rien à plus de deux mètres, je cours devant moi, essaie de me repérer… le château…je n'y parviendrai pas …le vent souffle en tempête, le tonnerre gronde et des éclairs zèbrent le ciel me rappelant d'autres lumières et d'atroces souvenirs…

Je ne sais plus … 'Quand' je suis…

Aujourd'hui ou hier ? Revenu dans cette maudite guerre qui ne me quitte jamais.

Mon angoisse monte d'un cran, mon cerveau vacille…Hermione… elle va se faire tuer…comme Ginny…

Je cours comme un fou, la pluie m'aveugle, je m'écorche aux branches des arbres qui croisent ma route.

Puis un choc …brutal….Ma cicatrice me fait souffrir …je passe la main sur mon front …j'y trouve une large traînée de sang…

Les Mangemorts ?

…Merde… mes oreilles bourdonnent…

« HERMIONE !!! »

Je hurle son nom à m'en casser la voix dans le tumulte environnant.

La panique m'étreint … je me cogne, trébuche et m'étale dans la boue …je dois perdre conscience quelques secondes…

Une petite main m'agrippe

« Harry réveille toi…vite… » Elle me tire vers elle, je me relève péniblement….

« Hermione ?où étais tu ?»

Le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles vrille mes tympans …Je me sens nauséeux…

Je vois son visage anxieux et dégoulinant qui m'examine.

« Viens… on parlera plus tard… »

Elle prend ma main et nous courrons comme des dératés sous la pluie battante.

Je ne sais pas ou elle m'emmène et je m'en fiche un peu… soulagé que je suis de l'avoir retrouvé.

La cabane d'Hagrid, voilà où elle m'entraîne, nous entrons dans le petit logis de l'ancien garde chasse, tout y est propre et bien rangé mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en étonner.

Hermione me pousse sur une chaise et examine attentivement mon front, je ne peux tenir mes yeux ouverts tant mon crâne me fait souffrir.

Elle va chercher dans le petit placard à potion un onguent verdâtre et puant qu'elle étale en couche épaisse sur ma blessure.

Ma douleur est immédiatement apaisée et je m'abandonne sur la chaise en soufflant.

« Tu as du recevoir une branche sur la tête, la blessure est profonde mais je pense que le baume de cicatrisation va faire l'affaire… pour le moment.

Je n'ose ouvrir la bouche, j'écarquille les yeux pour voir son visage si proche du mien, elle me toise avec raideur…

Je sais que je dois m'excuser mais ma langue est pâteuse dans ma bouche…et…

J'ai un haut le cœur et je me précipite pour vomir dans le seau à charbon qui traîne prés du poêle.

Je sens sa main fraîche qui soutient mon front pendant que des spasmes longs et douloureux m'arrachent des larmes.

Mais je sais aussi que mes larmes ne sont pas seulement dues aux vomissements et je pense que mon amie l'a compris aussi alors qu'elle essuie doucement ma bouche avec son mouchoir humide.

Je murmure :

« Je suis tellement …désolé …je ne voulais pas… je n'ai jamais…jamais voulu ça …j'ai tellement honte… »

« Tu peux » me répond elle d'un ton cassant, mais dans son regard je peux de nouveau voir la tendresse qu'elle a toujours éprouvée à mon égard.

Elle tortille ses mains, ennuyée, hésite et puis chuchote

« Moi aussi je suis désolée …je n'aurais jamais du te dire cela sur Ginny, je sais que tu l'aimais autant que j'aimais Ron, je voulais juste… te faire du mal …c'était gratuit et méchant… »

« On n'est pas très doué pour les rapports humain pas vrai ? »

Je bredouille à travers mes larmes qui coulent toujours et dont j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne tariront jamais …

Les larmes qui n'ont jamais coulées apres tous les épouvantables moments que nous avons vécu, parce que j'étais étonné d'être encore debout, que je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face et que peut être… pleurer dans ces moment là m'auraient paru tout à fait impudique… apres tout c'était moi le survivant, le héros.

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas honte de me laisser aller devant elle, parce qu'elle est juste Hermione…ma meilleure amie.

Elle me serre contre elle et le barrage de mes émotions m'étouffe alors qu'elle caresse tendrement mes cheveux. Nous sommes resté là… un temps infini à pleurer l'un contre l'autre ...

C'est moi qui avais le plus besoin d'elle et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

A la nuit tombée la tempête redouble d'intensité, nous décidons de rester jusqu'au matin dans la cabane. Nous n'avons pas nos baguettes sur nous, mais nous allumons du feu dans la cheminée grâce au vestige de celle d'Hagrid contenus dans son grand parapluie rose et dont notre professeur se servait pour faire illégalement de la magie.

Nous pouvons ainsi faire sécher nos vêtements trempés et, c'est emballé dans des couvertures pour cacher nos nudités que nous passons la soirée à nous confier l'un à l'autre à n'en plus finir.

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, je me sens heureux d'être là où et je suis, en compagnie de ma meilleure amie.

Tard dans la nuit alors que nos yeux commencent à se fermer, nous décidons de dormir tous les deux dans le grand lit d'Hagrid, nous pourrions y tenir à dix sans nous gêner.

Nous nous glissons sous la courtepointe et chacun à un bout du lit, après un hâtif bonne nuit nous nous écroulons pour un sommeil réparateur.

Lorsque le chant des êtres de l'eau parvient à mes oreilles, c'est à peine l'aube qui pointe. Je veux me retourner vers Hermione pour voir, si, elle aussi est réveillée mais je sens un poids dans mon dos, un bras menu entoure mon buste et entrave mes mouvements. Le corps de d'Hermione est collé au mien et je n'ose bouger, j'entends à sa respiration paisible qu'elle dort encore.

Je prends conscience que la situation est très gênante, ses seins pressés sur mon dos me font un drôle d'effet, mon corps ce traître ne reconnaît plus mon amie dans ce contact sensuel.Je lui en veux, il m'abandonne lâchement en réagissant de cette façon.

Je resserre la couverture qui m'enveloppe pour ne plus sentir contre moi ce doux contact.

Je fais semblant de dormir lorsqu'elle se réveille et que je la sent se détacher prestement de moi, sûrement tout aussi gênée d'avoir dans son sommeil, cédé à la tentation d'un peu de chaleur humaine comme rempart à sa solitude.

Je feins de m'éveiller un peu après elle, pour qu'elle ne soit pas ennuyée de ce rapprochement qu'elle n'avait pas prémédité.

Je me tourne de son coté,

«Tu as bien dormi ?»

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire.

« Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar… c'est la première fois depuis deux ans »

Je pense à cet instant, que moi non plus je n'ai pas été torturé par mes démons et que j'ai dormi paisiblement.

Finalement notre amitié n'était pas morte comme j'ai pu le penser un moment, elle était juste là, bien cachée par le poids de nos douleurs.

«Que veux tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

«Hé bien… d'abord un brin de toilette, et puis si tu n'as pas remarqué, nous n'avons rien mangé hier soir et je meurs de faim, alors je te propose de retourner à Poudlard, il a l'air de faire très beau, je pense que nous pouvons sortir sans crainte et pour cet apres midi nous aviserons »

J'éclate d'un rire joyeux en l'écoutant discourir, ses yeux pétillent et elle a l'air si vivante, elle est tellement…

Je m'empêche d'avoir cette pensée et lui répond.

« C'est Molly qui serait contente de t'entendre dire que tu meurs de faim, elle, qui rêve de nous engraisser comme des porcelets »

« Oui, pauvre Molly… je lui ai donné bien du souci, je …je vais essayer de… »

« Va simplement mieux c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaite, comme le reste de la famille Weasley je pense. »

Elle me lance un regard plein de promesses et murmure

« Je vais essayer… c'est promis Harry… »

Une heure plus tard nous remontons doucement vers le château.

J'écoute à peine son bavardage, je hoche la tête de temps en temps, plus préoccupé par le fait que pour la première fois de ma vie, Hermione ne représente plus seulement pour moi ma meilleure amie et… j'ai beaucoup de mal à me faire à cette idée.


	5. Merci Séverus

Un petit chapitre avec ce cher Severus Rogue oui c'est ma semaine Séverus...Il est moins tordu que d'habitude...Je voulais montrer qu'il y avait peu-etre un fond d'humanité en lui...j'espere que vous l'aimerez quand meme...  
merci pour vos reviews si gentilles...n'hésitez a pas à me dire ce qui vous plait ou ...pas...Bizz à tous Hamelina

* * *

Nous arrivons au château et nous précipitons pour prendre le petit déjeuner que nos estomacs nous réclament. Mais dans le hall Minerva se précipite sur nous.

« Harry, Hermione ! Je suis si heureuse de vous vous voir. Hier soir nous nous sommes fais beaucoup de soucis pour vous en ne vous voyant pas rentrer .Heureusement, Séverus a été assez courageux pour partir à votre recherche malgré la tempête et il vous a trouvé en train de dormir dans la cabane de Hagrid, j'avoue que nous étions tous soulagés »

« ROGUE ? Il est venu jusque la cabane ? »

Je sens mes joues qui chauffent et à mes coté Hermione est tout aussi écarlate que moi.  
Ainsi Rogue nous a surpris dans le même lit, endormis, ça c'est vraiment la poisse.  
Mon amie me lance un regard en biais, je sais à quoi elle pense, il nous a probablement vu enlacés et ne va pas se priver d'une petite réflexion acerbe lorsque nous le rencontrerons.  
Je hausse les épaules en la regardant d'un air détaché, l'air de dire "on en a rien a faire" …ce qui est loin d'être le cas.

D'un ton pincé Minerva, retrouvant sa superbe, me reprend.  
« Voue êtes peut être un adulte Harry, mais ça ne doit pas vous empêcher de faire montre d'un peu de déférence envers vos anciens professeurs »  
Puis se radoucissant  
« Vous pouvez l'appeler Séverus, je ne crois pas qu'il y verra d'inconvénient »

…Moi si !

Je ne pourrais jamais faire preuve de la moindre familiarité envers cet homme que je ne supporte pas.  
Voyant que je ne réponds pas, Minerva me lance sèchement :  
«Grandissez un peu Harry, les vieilles querelles n'existent plus »  
Je ne parierais pas là-dessus. Et puis ma vie est suffisamment compliquée pour que je ne m'épuise pas dans un combat perdu d'avance, à savoir, apprivoiser mon ancien maître des potions.

Apres le petit déjeuner nous nous séparons Hermione et moi pour retrouver nos dortoirs respectifs et prendre, enfin, la douche salvatrice dont nous rêvons tous les deux.

Je décide de me promener un peu dans Poudlard avant qu'elle ne redescende de son dortoir. Je déambule dans ce lieu, qui a été mon foyer, pendant tant d'année.

Au détour de certains couloirs… la force des souvenirs me saute au visage …je revois …tant de visages amis…Neville, toujours un pot dans les mains, venant fièrement me faire admirer sa dernière création botanique…Luna fantasque et rêveuse mais si fine parfois dans son jugement…Seamus et Dean en train de se chamailler, chacun soutenant son équipe de Quidditch préféré …Et tant d'autre qui nous ont soutenus et protégés …tant d'autres… qui me manquent tellement.  
Je me sens de nouveau triste et vulnérable.  
J'essaie de ne pas penser aux plus importants… ceux, sans qui nous avons du mal de vivre Hermione et moi.

Je n'ose penser à Ginny, je m'en veux d'avoir, hier,éprouvé de l'attirance pour sa meilleure amie.  
Est-ce que je suis un monstre ?  
Hermione a peut être raison finalement, quand elle me dit que je n'aimais pas Ginny autant qu'elle aimait Ron.

Je pense à ma belle rousse et la supplie de me pardonner où qu'elle soit.  
Je sais que je l'aimais sincèrement…je sais que si elle était toujours en vie, c'est d'elle que j'aurais envie …  
Mais je me sens si seul, depuis deux ans… mes sentiments ne se sont pas estompés non… mais ils sont plus diffus et moins violents, comme de très douces pensées pour quelqu'un de lointain.  
Je ne saurai dire à partir de quand ils se sont transformés …ça s'est fait petit à petit je crois, de façon imperceptible.  
Mais lorsque je sonde mon cœur, si je sais que ma Ginny y aura toujours sa place, je sais aussi, que dans le monde des vivants une autre personne me fera vibrer …  
Je ne veux pas savoir encore qui elle sera…Car je n'ai pas encore le courage, ni même la détermination de voir la vérité en face …  
Tout me parait si différend à ce moment…Parce que je suis seul et que ça me pèse …

« Potter ! quel mauvais tour préparez vous ? »  
Je me fige.  
Cette voix… je me retrouve des années en arrière, Poudlard est plein d'élèves qui se pressent pour ne pas rater leurs cours… et moi… hé bien je marche avec eux, entouré de mes amis Ron est là et Hermione et je me cogne à…  
Une larme de nostalgie coule sur ma joue et je ne me retourne pas car je ne veux pas qu'il la voie.

« Venez prendre un thé dans mon bureau Potter, je vous y attend »  
Le ton est sec et n'attend pas de réponse.  
J'entend le bruit de ses pas qui décroît et je me retourne enfin pour voir la silhouette noire de Rogue qui tourne au bout du couloir.  
J'essuie rageusement ma joue… décidément depuis hier je dégouline.

Pourquoi m'invite t il à prendre un thé ? Depuis que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais entendu faire la moindre politesse à qui que ce sois.  
Poussé par la curiosité je me dirige machinalement vers les cachots.  
Arrivé devant sa porte, je lève la main pour frapper et j'hésite…Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ?  
La porte s'ouvre à la volée.  
« Entrez bon sang ! Je ne vais pas vous attendre jusqu'à ce soir »  
Je le retrouve…toujours aussi aimable.

« Bonjour Professeur »  
J'appuie volontairement sur le 'Professeur' comme un gamin insolent .Je vois qu'il ne peux réprimer un demi sourire. Il ne s'embarrasse pas d'un bonjour à mon encontre.  
« Asseyez vous Potter ! »  
Toujours des ordres… aboyés.  
Je prends une chaise de mauvaise grâce, il a toujours fallu que je me force pour faire de mon plein gré, ce qu'il me demandait.  
Je ne supporte pas son ton péremptoire et si sûr de lui… alors que moi, je le suis si peu.

Il s'affaire devant une petite table, il remplit une bouilloire et prépare la théière. Je m'étonne qu'il soit capable de gestes si banals. J'observe son cachot, rien n'y a changé, l'atmosphère y est toujours aussi lugubre.

Toujours de dos, il m'apostrophe.  
« Alors que devenez vous Potter ? »  
Je reste muet, incapable de lui parler de ces deux dernières années.

Devant mon silence, il ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner.  
« Tout cela ? Effectivement… vous avez une vie bien remplie »  
Je me lève d'un bond pour sortir, peu disposé à en découdre avec lui.

« Rasseyez vous ! Vous fuyez toujours… Une conversation avec un adulte qui ne vous regarde pas en larmoyant parce que vous êtes un héros, ça ne vous fera pas de mal »  
Il me toise, méprisant.  
Luttant contre ma volonté, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'asseoir de nouveau.

Il prend son temps, pose deux tasses fumantes sur un plateau et s'assoit…derrière son bureau. Nous sommes chacun à notre place, moi ravalé au rang de gamin que finalement je n'ai jamais vraiment quitté.  
Je fixe mes chaussures… l'air buté.

« Quel âge avez-vous Potter ? »  
Je lève les yeux et marmonne.  
« Vous devez bien le savoir ! »  
« J'aimerai que vous me le disiez » Le ton est moins agressif  
« Vingt ans »  
« Vingt ans …et, je réitère ma question… qu'avez-vous fait depuis deux ans ? »

Je le regarde en face, droit dans ses yeux noirs qui me glacent.  
« Rien ! »  
« Et à part ça qu'avez-vous comme projet d'avenir ? »  
« Aucun »

Il me regarde … arrogant et frappe doucement dans ses mains pour m'applaudir.

« Belle performance en vérité, vous avez vingt ans, la chance d'avoir survécut à un conflit meurtrier et, alors que vous devriez, par respect pour tous ceux qui y ont laissé leur vie, vous reconstruire une existence digne de ce nom, vous continuez à pleurer sur votre sort … Courageux… le héros ! »

Je sors de mes gonds à ses dernières paroles.

« ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU ETRE LE HEROS DE QUI QUE CE SOIT …FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX »  
Je prends ma tasse de thé et la jette violement contre le mur où elle se brise en milles morceaux.  
Il a fait le tour de son bureau et se tient devant moi debout, serein. Je l'empoigne brutalement par le devant de sa robe et lève le poing pour le frapper… aveuglé par ma colère.  
« Allez y si ça vous défoule ! »  
Je suis déstabilisé par le ton si calme de sa voix  
Mais je crache à son …visage… qui n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.  
« Je vous hait ! »

Et… je me vois brusquement le poing levé, tremblant, prés à lui exploser la figure Et je suis effrayé par ma violence …je revois le visage d'Hermione apres que je l'ai giflé…c'est la deuxième fois en deux jours… j'ai faillit frapper une autre personne…Je baisse ma main, le dévisage et m'effondre par terre… atterré … Que suis-je devenu …Je croyais n'avoir plus de colère en moi et…

« BIEN SUR que vous avez de la colère en vous Potter ! Qui vous aurai permis de l'évacuer ? On vous congratule depuis deux ans, on vous décore pour vos hauts faits d'armes, on vous soigne, on vous ménage… mais qui vous a dit un jour que vous aviez le droit de vous révolter parce que tout ça, n'est sommes toute… qu'un beau gâchis »

Il me contemple l'air désolé.

« Il n'y a jamais eu personne pour vous dire ce que vous aviez le droit de ressentir, pour vous expliquer que rien n'était de votre faute… les gens qui vous aiment ne sont pas vos parents et ils n'ont jamais eu le courage de les remplacer …C'est de James dont vous auriez eu besoin…après… et malheureusement vous avez du vous débrouiller tout seul»

Je lève mon visage vers lui… étonné qu'il m'ai percé à jour…étonné qu'il nomme mon père par son prénom.  
« Vous êtes toujours aussi mauvais occlumens Potter, ça n'est pas difficile pour moi de voir ce qui vous torture »  
Je ris doucement au travers de mes larmes, je me moque bien qu'il les voit maintenant.

Sa compassion me bouleverse plus que celle de n'importe qui d'autre.

« Nous allons peut être pouvoir discuter de tout cela de façon plus sereine…maintenant »  
Je reste délibérément assis par terre et il approche sa chaise de moi.  
Le silence s'installe, je reprends mon calme, renifle un peu, il me tend un mouchoir que je saisis, sans le remercier.  
« Qu'aviez vous envie de faire …avant tout ça ? »  
Je murmure, inaudible.  
« Auror »  
« Belle profession…demande du courage et de la détermination, la formation est dure et il faut être sûr de vous »  
« Je …non… plus maintenant…je ne sais pas… ce que je veux… »  
Il soupire.  
« Nous avons besoin temporairement d'un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal…je crois savoir que c'est une matière que vous avez déjà enseignée…de façon non officielle » Ajoute- t- il ironique.  
« Je pense que Minerva sera d'accord pour qu'en septembre vous rejoignez nos rang, ça vous laissera le temps de réfléchir à votre avenir »

C'est plus un ordre qu'une proposition.

Il se lève et de nouveau autoritaire, me lance.  
« Fichez le camp maintenant ! »  
Il me saisit par les épaules et me relève avec une facilité étonnante.

Je me dirige vers la porte  
Il me regarde encore…hésite, puis d'une voix adoucie.  
« Vous savez… vous avez le droit vous attacher… encore…et Granger a besoin de vous aussi »  
Je tressaille mais plus rien ne m'étonne de sa part.  
« Il ne se passe rien entre Hermione et moi …Et il ne se passera jamais rien… »  
Il sourit sans aucune ironie cette fois  
« Pour Granger je ne sais pas…mais pour vous… c'est déjà commencé »  
Je hausse les épaules, agacé, ouvre la porte et sans me retourner, murmure.  
« Merci… Séverus »  
Je ne le vois pas, mais je sens dans mon dos, son sourire.

Je retourne à mon dortoir, la conversation avec notre ancien maître des potions m'a laissé désorienté.  
Je me suis senti nu devant son regard.  
Qu'a-t-il voulu me dire ?

Je sais que j'ai toujours été un très mauvais occlumens mais je ne pensais pas que lui pourrait, et oserait, alors que je suis devenu adulte, fouiller mon esprit avec autant de facilité.

Je me sens vulnérable et pourtant étrangement confiant envers cet homme que j'ai détesté presque toute ma vie.  
Peut être est ce le fait qu'il a pour la première fois nommé mon père par son prénom et non par un agressif « Potter ».

Je ne saurai dire ce qui a changé dans mon rapport avec lui mais j'ai l'impression d'être entrés dans l'antre d'un ennemi et de ressortir… et ça me semble énorme de penser cela, de la maison de quelqu'un… pour qui je compte.

L'énormité de la situation me fait sourire.

J'aperçois Hermione au détour d'un couloir et je lui fais un petit signe.  
Je reste subjugué par sa grâce lorsqu'elle se précipite vers moi en souriant.  
Je la contemple en me disant brusquement que s'il ne reste qu'une chose courageuse à faire dans ma vie, c'est bien de me rapprocher de ma meilleure amie, de faire que l'amitié qui nous lie sois plus forte que toutes les horreurs que nous avons vécues, de faire que cet attachement nous rendent indestructibles… comme avant… lorsque nous étions tous les trois.

Apres cette conversation avec mon ancien professeur,je sais que... j'essaierai, peu importe ce qui arrive, bon ou mauvais, de toute façon en la regardant se diriger vers moi, son doux sourire sur ses lèvres, je me dis que je n'ai rien à perdre…  
Puisque de toute façon… je n'ai rien…

J'espère simplement qu'elle ne se lassera pas de mon amitié, et qu'elle ne me laissera jamais tomber.

J'espère tant de chose en ce moment… pendant cette fraction de seconde ou elle m'a regardé au bout de ce couloir …  
J'espère juste que Séverus à raison et qu'elle a besoin de moi.


	6. La lettre de Ron

Voici un chapitre très triste, mais puis qu'il parle de Ron c'est compréhensible, c'est aussi mon chapitre préféré c'est le premier que j'ai écrit et ma fic a découlée de cette lettre de Ron……Harry ne sais plus trop ce qu'il ressent et il se culpabilise beaucoup….Si vous aimez ma petite fic laissez moi un message dans la petite case en bas … ça m'encourage lol… bizz à tous…hamelina

* * *

Elle vient à ma rencontre, elle est très différente de la jeune fille que je suis venue voir au Terrier il y a quelques semaines, elle se ressemble de nouveau, elle est proche de l'Hermione que j'ai connue pendant toutes nos années d'école.

Elle prend ma main, fébrile.  
« Viens vite Harry, Minerva veut nous faire visiter les nouvelles classes du château »

Devant mon manque d'enthousiasme, elle me regarde avec plus d'attention, elle me scrute, je dois encore porter sur le visage les traces de ma conversation avec Séverus. Je me sens un peu gauche sous le poids de son regard.

Je réponds…trop rapidement.  
« Génial…alors allons y »

«Ça ne va pas ? Hein Harry ? »

Elle me barre le chemin, scrute mon visage de son merveilleux et profond regard et attends tranquillement une réponse de ma part.

« Ecoute Hermione, je vais très bien… allons visiter le château, ça me fait plaisir »

Elle hausse les épaules, me fixe encore et en désespoir de cause m'invite à la suivre.

Nos anciennes classes n'ont plus grande chose à voir avec les salles superbes que nous visitons.  
Le grenier du professeur Trelawney s'est transformé en salon d'étude pour les longues soirées d'hivers, pour les jeunes dont les salles communes sont si encombrés qu'ils ne peuvent étudier tranquillement. Ils ont donc cet endroit, où, sans subir le bruit et les blagues de leurs condisciples, ils peuvent faire à loisir leurs devoirs. Hermione en est béate d'admiration.

« Qu'est ce que j'aurai apprécié un tel confort, lorsque j'étudiais, et que je ne pouvais me concentrer parce qu'il y avait un terrible raffut dans notre salle commune, et que j'allais me réfugier dans les escaliers des étages supérieurs, avec mon livre et mon cahier.

J'ouvre des yeux ronds…  
« Tu allais t'asseoir dans les escaliers pour… étudier ? »

« Oui… Et plus d'une fois je vous ai grondée, parce que vous étiez assise là, dans les courants d'air, n'est ce pas Hermione ? »

C'est le professeur McGonagall qui fait cette remarque en souriant.

« Alors, vous m'avez donné l'autorisation, de venir parfois étudier dans votre bureau, à condition que je ne vous dérange pas…Je me faisais plus petite qu'une souris… pour que vous ne me renvoyez pas… Ce qui ne vous empêchait pas de me gaver de thé et de petits gâteaux secs »

Je les regarde, de plus en plus ébahi par leur complicité. Décidément, il se passait des choses dont je n'avais aucune idée dans cette école.  
Elles éclatent de rire toute les deux, en voyant mon expression surprise…première fois que je vois Minerva rire comme cela.

Nous visitons, une partie de la matinée et de l'après midi, plusieurs salles de classes… les nouvelles serres du professeur Chourave et leur salle tropicale, magiquement chauffée toute l'année, pour accueillir des espèces de plantes exotiques, pour la plupart très dangereuses, mais comportant des ingrédients, recelant des trésors de bienfaits pour les potions de Mme Pomfresh. Notre ami Neville en aurait été ébahi et passionné.

Hermione est très enthousiasmée par la salle des livres rares, qui a été ajoutée à la bibliothèque. Elle furète, d'étagère en étagère en poussant des exclamations de surprise.  
« Harry, tu vois ce livre_'Magie noire, mystère et runes maléfiques'_ Je croyais qu'il n'en restait aucun exemplaire et ils en possèdent un ici… »

« Le seul exemplaire Hermione… et il en a beaucoup coûté à Poudlard pour acquérir cette petite merveille » L'informe, amusée le professeur Mac Gonagall.

Moi, ce sont les trois nouveaux terrains de Quidditch qui me laissent sans voix.  
« Vous voyez Harry, maintenant il n'y a plus de bagarres lorsque les équipes veulent s'entraîner et plus de passe droit de la part de certain directeur de maison »

« Faîtes vous allusion à moi Minerva ? »

Nous nous retournons avec un bel ensemble en entendant la réflexion acide de Séverus Rogue.

« Pas forcément Séverus mais… si vous vous sentez concerné… »

Répond notre ancienne directrice d'un ton caustique, tout en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

« Là n'est pas mon propos…Je viens annoncer à Potter et Granger qu'un hibou vient d'arriver avec un mot de Molly Weasley,elle aimerait qu'ils viennent dîner au Terrier car le dragonnier est de passage »

Mon estomac se serre, je suis de nouveau Potter, notre nouvelle complicité semble s'être envolée.  
I

l se tourne vers la vieille femme.  
« Je voulais également vous demander Minerva, est-ce que le poste de professeur de DCFM est vacant à la rentrée ? »  
I

l débite sa question sans me regarder un seul instant.

« Oui Séverus, la jeune femme à laquelle je pensais pour le pourvoir, s'est faite engagée à l'académie de magie Beauxbâtons »

« Très bien, alors nous embaucherons Potter, il devrait faire l'affaire et il est d'accord ! »  
Le ton ne laisse place à aucune réponse. Et dans un bruissement de tissus, il tourne les talons et nous quitte sans autre forme de procès.

Je regarde les deux femmes qui me fixent l'air stupéfait, je hausse les épaules, l'air de dire  
_« Pas eu le choix… »_

Elles contemplent Séverus qui s'éloigne, puis moi, et ont l'air de ne rien comprendre.  
Hermione se penche vers moi et chuchote.

« Tu t'es réconcilié avec le professeur Rogue, Harry ? »

Mon amie n'en revient visiblement pas.

« Nous avons longuement discutés…et il m'a persuadé… » Comme je n'ai pas envie de leur donner plus d'explication et je les laisse imaginer ce qu'elles veulent.

« Es tu d'accord pour aller dîner au Terrier Hermione ? Décidément Molly ne peut pas se passer de nous »

dis je en changeant de conversation.

« Oui ça me ferait plaisir de voir Charly, la dernière fois qu'il m'a rendu visite… je n'étais… pas très en forme »

« Alors c'est d'accord » Je me tourne vers mon ancien professeur.  
« Ca ne vous dérange pas Minerva ? Nous reviendrons demain je pense »

« Allez y et dites bonjour à Charly pour moi. Et… Harry, pouvez vous porter un parchemin à Molly ,ça m'évitera de lui envoyer un hibou »  
Comme j'acquiesce, elle m'invite à la suivre dans son bureau pendant qu'Hermione va se changer.

Nous sortons de l'enceinte de Poudlard et transplanons au Terrier au milieu de l'après midi.  
Personne n'est présent, ils nous attendent probablement plus tard et sont partis vaquer à leurs occupations .Hermionne me laisse seul pour aller se reposer un peu avant le repas.

J'ai un peu de vague à l'âme alors que je déambule dans le terrier et je me retrouve devant la porte de la chambre de Ron, je n'y suis plus entré depuis qu'il a disparu.

Avec hésitation je tourne la poignée de la porte.

J'entre et je prends en pleine figure, un plein wagon de souvenirs…

Mon enfance et mon adolescence sont là, dans cette chambre que j'ai si souvent partagée avec lui.  
Mon regard s'arrête sur les deux petits lits, la couverture orange de Ron à l'effigie des Canons son équipe préférée.  
Je jette un oeil sur la commode il y a tout un tas de livres qu'il n'a sûrement jamais lu, sauf… un.  
Je le prends justement… le livre sur le Quidditch que Ron aimait tant, sa couverture est toute usée d'avoir été compulsée de nombreuses fois. Je regarde avec émotion ce livre qui représente mon meilleur ami, je l'ai vu si souvent le feuilleter… nous le connaissions par cœur mais nous pouvions discuter pendant des heures des mérites ou de la technique de tel ou tel joueur.

Je suis très ému de tenir ce livre, il est chargé de tant de souvenirs.

Il m'échappe des mains et …une enveloppe en tombe.

Je la ramasse, et suis saisi de surprise en reconnaissant l'écriture brouillonne de mon meilleur ami.

L'enveloppe m'est adressée.  
« Pour Harry » est écrit en plein milieu à l'encre bleue.

Je la regarde, ma main tremble et je ne me décide pas à l'ouvrir. Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, je déchire enfin le morceau de papier.  
Je déplie une petite feuille blanche, un peu froissée. Et je lis …saisi par l'émotion…

_« Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu as fouillé ma chambre et bien sûr en voyant le bouquin de Quiddish tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de le feuilleter, par nostalgie, parce que tu sais que c'est le seul livre que j'ai lu de mon plein gré… de toute ma scolarité …. »_

Je souris à ce préambule, Ron me connaissait bien, c'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé …  
Je continue ma lecture…

_« Si tu lis cette lettre c'est aussi parce que je ne suis plus là, cette putain de guerre aura eu ma peau…  
Si je veux être totalement honnête, j'espère que tu ne la liras jamais…que lorsque tout cela sera fini, je la détruirais et que tu n'en prendras jamais connaissance. »_

Je m'assois sur le lit et je respire un grand coup pour avoir le courage de continuer

_« Donc je ne suis plus là…pas d'attendrissement vieux ! C'est comme ça …on savait ce que l'on risquait. J'en avais pleinement conscience, toi et Hermione aussi.  
Mais si je t'écris cette lettre aujourd'hui c'est pour te demander un grand service …  
Pour Mione…  
Tu sais…je suis inquiet pour elle.  
Je sais que s'il m'est arrivé quelque chose Mione doit être désespérée.  
Je la connais si bien… elle doit se laisser consumer par son chagrin. Vous pensez tous qu'elle est forte, mais moi je sais qu'en fait elle est fragile.  
Chaque jour, lorsque nous partons nous battre, elle me serre contre elle en me faisant jurer de ne pas me faire tuer.  
Elle n'en peux plus d'avoir peu,r je le vois sur son visage.  
Elle n'a jamais eu peur pour elle, elle est très courageuse… mais pour toi et moi ,mes parents,mes frères ,les membres de l'ordre. Elle est comme ça Mione elle pense toujours aux autres, s'inquiète pour tous. _

Elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie, je l'aime tellement si tu savais Harry…  
Lorsque je pense à mon futur, depuis des années, je ne peux l'imaginer sans elle, et maintenant je sais que cet amour est réciproque.

Pourtant nous n'osons faire des projets d'avenir tant que cette épée de Damoclès pend au dessus de nos têtes.

Apparemment, si tu lis la lettre, c'est que nous n'en avons pas eu …d'avenir…

Je sais que ce que je vais te demander par le biais de cette lettre, ne sera pas facile pour toi Harry. Mais j'y ai bien réfléchis, tu es mon meilleur ami et il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander cela.  
Maintenant que je ne suis plus là pour elle.  
Je veux que tu t'occupes de Mione, que tu l'aimes, que tu la protèges, que tu l'aides à avoir cet avenir dont nous rêvions, mais que ce jeu de dupes nous a volé.  
Je veux que tu me remplaces auprès d'elle car tu es le seul dont elle acceptera le soutien, le seul qu'elle aime suffisamment pour qu'il prenne une grande place dans sa vie. Toi tu as perdu Ginny, l'amour de ma petite soeur doit beaucoup te manquer, je sais combien elle comptait pour toi.  
Tu es seul aussi et deux solitudes qui s'unissent ça peut… peut-être faire un peu de bonheur …je crois…j'espère…» 

Mes larmes brouillent ma vue et j'ai du mal à lire la suite…

A cet endroit de la lettre, des petites taches ont délavés l'encre bleue.  
D'autres larmes sont tombées …celles de Ron.

_« Harry, je compte sur toi, si tu as sauvé le monde sorcier de Voldemort, tu peux bien sauver ta meilleure amie …aime la, épouses la si vous le désirez, faites des enfants… enfin quoi… vivez… parce que dans un monde en paix… cette putain d'existence vaut sûrement le coup… _

Harry…Vis pour nous deux…

Ron

Ps : J'ai l'éternité pour m'entraîner au Quidditch quand tu viendras me rejoindre…dans très longtemps… je te flanquerai une vraie raclée... » 

Je souris tristement à travers mes larmes.

… et je m'emporte aussitôt…je froisse la lettre et la jette à l'autre bout de la chambre,

En hurlant…

« TU FAIS CHIER RONALD !!!!  
MERDE !!! TU PEUX PAS ME DEMANDER CA !!!!!! TU PEUX PAS !!!!!!!!!»

D'un revers de main, je balaie intégralement tout ce qui se trouve sur la commode , jette le livre de Quidditch qui s'écrase sur le mur en se déchirant, donne des coups de pieds rageurs… dans l'armoire…le mur …ça me fait un mal de chien…

Je m'écroule par terre en sanglotant…  
« Tu me manques Ron …tout serait si simple si tu était là…pauvre crétin… »

Je reste là à ressasser la demande de Ron.  
Cette demande qui m'effraie car elle est si proche de tout ce que je ressens pour Hermione et que je ne peux avouer.

C'est Fred qui me retrouve… prostré et muet.  
« Harry qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tout le monde t'attend pour dîner...Hermione est descen…  
Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » Il regarde incrédule le chantier qu'est devenue la chambre de Ron… grâce à moi.

« Je ne vais pas descendre Fred, excuses moi auprès du reste de la famille »

Il scrute mon visage défait.  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu veux en parler ? »  
« Je …j'ai trouvé…dans un livre… une lettre de Ron… qui m'est adressée »  
« Oh …je vois »  
Il s'assoit par terre à coté de moi.  
Il a l'air bouleversé, je sais que lui et Georges taquinaient beaucoup Ron, mais qu'ils aimaient tendrement leur petit frère.  
« Il te dit quoi dans sa lettre ? » Sa voix est cassée, chargée d'émotion.  
J'hésite, puis je souffle :  
« Il me demande de m'occuper d'Hermione… »  
Il ouvre des yeux ronds…Stupéfait.  
« Tu étais vraiment… son meilleur ami Harry …et toi… qu'en pense tu ? Je veux dire… de cette demande »  
« Je …je… Hermione est très importante pour moi »  
Je baisse la voix et murmure  
« Plus qu'importante… »  
Je me mords la langue à peine mon secret avoué.  
Il m'observe plein de compassion.  
« Ça te culpabilise ? »  
« Je crois…oui… »

Je ne m'étonne même pas d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec Fred, le garçon le moins discret que la terre ai porté.  
Il se lève et me regarde avec un sourire

« Laisse faire la vie Harry, les choses seront ce quelles doivent être …tu vois…On ne sait jamais comment ça se passe …ça se passe… c'est tout… »  
Je suis surpris de trouver tant de sagesse en lui.  
Il m'empoigne par le bras pour m'aider à me relever.  
« Viens, on va manger, tout le monde nous attend, on rangera ça tout à l'heure »

Après une hésitation, il se dirige vers le fond de la chambre ramasse la boule de papier froissé et me la tend .Je le remercie d'un regard, la fourre dans ma poche et lui emboîte le pas.


	7. Oui Charly! plus que de simples amis

Un nouveau chapitre que je trouve important, Harry a une discussion avec Charly, il se pose beaucoup de question mais il est en bonne voie pour se reconstruire. Jespere que vous aimerez ce chapitre, moi j'aime les Weasley alors j'ai adoré l'écrire...merci pour vos reviews et de me lire, heu n'oubliez pas la petite case en bas pour dire ce que vous pensez... merci bizzz hamelina

* * *

Nous mangeons en silence ce soir là, il faut dire que Charly est capable de faire la conversation à huit personnes à lui tout seul.

Je vois Hermione qui m'observe, tous, en fait, me jettent de temps en temps un petit coup d'œil furtif, ils ont du entendre le chambardement que j'ai fait dans la chambre de Ron et mes yeux doivent être encore rouge des larmes que j'ai versées .Je baisse le nez dans mon assiette pour ne pas voir leurs regards interrogateurs…surtout celui de Mione.

Elle parle avec Charly, pour détourner l'attention générale de moi… je le comprends. Enfin c'est ce que je crois.

Apres le délicieux dîner, Molly qui vient de lire la lettre de Minerva pousse une exclamation de joie.

« Harry, mon chéri, tu vas être professeur à Poudlard à la rentrée, mais c'est merveilleux »

Elle vient vers moi et me serre contre elle, ensuite tous me congratule, me taquine sur le fait que maintenant je vais devoir jouer le censeur auprès des élèves et me méfier de zigotos qui me ressembleraient.

Je n'ai pas le cœur à plaisanter, Ron est trop présent dans toutes leurs remarques sur ma scolarité et je comprends à son regard sombre que Mione pense comme moi.

J'étouffe un peu, j'ai hâte de repartir au château et de m'écrouler sur mon lit, une atroce migraine me vrille les tympans, vestiges d'une blessure de la dernière bataille.

Puis la soirée s'éternise un peu, il y a longtemps que Charly n'est pas venu au Terrier.

Il discute beaucoup avec mon amie de sa vie en Roumanie, des dragons, des gens qu'ils rencontrent, il lui propose même de venir quelques semaines si elle le désire, elle rit de plaisir, les joues rosie et lui la regarde tendrement…. et même il lui…remets un mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille…

j'ai toujours apprécié Charly mais je dois avouer que ce soir il m'énerve un peu.J'ai une espèce de serpent lové dans l'estomac qui commence à se réveiller …et qui me donne une envie terrible de lui dire de lui ficher la paix…

Je me secoue, me morigène, Charly a toujours considéré Hermione comme une petite sœur et rien d'autre…rien d'autre ? Pas sûr… vu le regard appréciateur qu'il pose sur elle lorsqu'elle se lève pour aller aider Molly à la cuisine.

Je commence à être… jaloux, ça me manquait dans toute la panoplie de sentiments foireux que je ressens en ce moment…

…C'est vrai que la jalousie manquait…

Je foudroie le dragonnier du regard, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, même si je sais, me rendre ridicule et je sens Fred assis à ma droite, tapoter mon genou. Je me tourne vers lui, sourcils froncés et sûrement l'air peu aimable. Il me renvoie un sourire narquois et se penche vers moi ?

« Rassure moi, elle a quand même le droit de parler avec nous autres, ou tous les hommes sont interdits dans un périmètre de plusieurs kilomètre »

Je déglutis un peu gêné je ne pensais pas que l'expression de mon visage était si limpide.

Il éclate doucement de rire et me donnant une affectueuse bourrade

« Ben t'es pas arrivé mon vieux…. »

Je m'affaisse un peu sur ma chaise, ma vie est un beau capharnaüm remplie de non dit de sentiments confus, d'indécisions….et toujours ce fichu reptile qui me ronge les entrailles lorsque je vois le cadet des Weasley l'emmener faire un tour dans le jardin.

« Je viens… attendez moi ! »

Mais pourquoi j'ai hurlé comme ça ? Tout le monde s'est tu et ils me dévisagent comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois …

Je ne regarde pas Fred que je devine lever les yeux au ciel.

Je marmonne un « désolé » et je rejoins dans le jardin, ma meilleure amie et le meilleur des dragonniers de Roumanie… qui aurais vraiment mieux fait d'y rester.

Nous marchons en silence dans le petit jardin, elle frissonne un peu et avant que j'aie pu dire quelque chose, il retire sa veste et la lui pose sur les épaules, fichue galanterie !

Elle le regarde fascinée et le remercie, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que Charly a huit ans de plus que nous ou parce que pour elle, il est un peu exotique… mais elle ne remarque même plus que je suis avec eux.

Charly a envie de prolonger la promenade.

« Allons marcher un peu sur la route de Loutry, il fait chaud ce soir et il y a si longtemps que je n'étais pas venu par ici »

Hermione me regarde attentivement et fait un signe de dénégation,

« Je crois que je préfère rentrer, je me sens un peu fatiguée et… nous pourrions retourner à Poudlard ce soir, n'est ce pas Harry ? » je grommelle un oui inaudible.

« Je pense que vous feriez mieux de dormir ici, maman a préparé vos chambre, et puis comme ça je pourrais vous voir encore demain matin, après je retourne en Roumanie »

Son visage à elle, s'illumine.

« Oh oui c'est une très bonne idée ! »

Elle me regarde attendant mon aval. Moi je ne trouve pas du tout que c'est une bonne idée, mais que puis je dire sans passer pour un parfait crétin ? Je me contente de hausser les épaules en prenant un air indifférent, je vois passer dans ses yeux une ombre de tristesse reflétant son incompréhension.

Je me dirige avec elle vers la maison, mais Charly me retient par le bras.

« Pas si vite vieux frère, moi je veux quand même aller me balader et pas tout seul de préférence.

Merde, ça sent le bon vieux discours moralisateur ça…J'envie Hermione, qui apres nous avoir lancé un dernier regard, entre dans la maison.

« Mais… c'est que… »

« Rien du tout Harry, j'aimerai juste discuter un peu avec toi… il y a deux ans que je ne t'ai pas vu…La dernière fois c'étais à l'enterrement de Ron je crois… »

Toujours aussi abrupte Charly, la dureté des mots me laisse muet…

Et la culpabilité… petit animal tapi secrètement dans ma tête depuis des années, resurgit plein de vigueur…Avec le serpent qui a pris sa place dans mon estomac, il ne se sentira pas seul.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et nous empruntons la route de Loutry en silence.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche dans la chaleur de cette nuit d'été, il se décide à prendre la parole. Sa voix grave résonne dans la nuit.

« Alors Harry, comment t'es venu cette envie de travailler à Poudlard ? »

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à s'inquiéter pour mon avenir ? Peuvent pas me ficher la paix, est ce que je lui demande moi si son boulot avec des monstres l'épanouit ?…non… je m'en fout totalement.

Je bredouille un peu pour ne pas avoir l'air impoli.

« Pas choisit… C'est Rogue qui a décidé pour moi…pas sûr que ça me plaira. »

Il éclate de rire et je suis tout de même un peu vexé, j'aimerai au moins qu'il me prenne au sérieux, je me rembrunis…il me donne un tape dans le dos ...

« Ne te vexe pas, mais je t'ai connu plus marrant mon vieux… » Mon regard froid le fixe et c'est sans aucune gène qu'il me répond.

« Arrête ça Harry ! »

« QUOI ? »

« Tout ça…ton air de chien battu, de victime…OK tu as vaincu Voldemort et tu as beaucoup souffert dans ta chair et dans ton cœur aussi, tu as beaucoup perdu…Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que notre famille en est sortie indemne ? Que crois tu que j'ai ressenti, quand je suis venu à un an d'intervalle enterrer ma petit sœur et mon plus jeune frère ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de bien les connaître… enfin… connaître les adultes qu'ils étaient devenus. Pour moi Ginny restera la gamine qui se blottissait sur mes genoux, quand je revenais de Roumanie parce qu'elle voulait que je lui raconte des histoires de dragons, et Ron l'ado ronchon, fan de Quidditch qui se bourrait de tout ce que le Terrier pouvait contenir de sucré… »

Sa voix baisse d'un ton.

« Tu vois c'est pour cela que je voulais me promener un peu avec toi Harry, pour que tu me parles d'eux, pour que je les connaisse un peu mieux parce que… j'imagine qu'ils étaient bien plus que cela. »

Le palette des sentiments qui m'agitent est très large…Ca va de la grande culpabilité, la tristesse, le remord, la colère (contre moi)…à une immense lassitude

Mon estomac se tord, j'ai envie de déclarer forfait et de faire demi tour en le plantant là, mais je n'ose pas…Il ne mérite pas ça …Il est presque un frère pour moi, même si je le connais moins que les autres membres de sa famille…

Alors je commence mon récit et… curieusement ça me fait du bien de parler de Ron, de toutes les bêtises que nous avons faites ensemble, et aussi de tous les actes héroïques dont j'ai été témoin de sa part… parfois le seul témoin avec Hermione…

Je me rend compte qu'il me manque encore plus que je ne le croyais…enfin si c'est possible…Et puis mon récit sur Ginny est plus difficile car beaucoup plus intime…J'essaie,dans mes paroles, de la faire revivre au mieux, pour qu'il sache qu'elle jeune femme merveilleuse elle était .

Lorsque je me tais, nous sommes arrivé à Loutry et Charly n'a plus prononcé un mot de tout le trajet, me laissant débiter mon monologue, mais je sens toute la détresse qui l'étreint à ses épaules qui se sont voûtées.

Nous entrons dans un petit jardin public envahis de fleurs et de parfums entêtants. Ma migraine est revenue et me bat les tempes. Charly va s'affaler sur un banc, la tête entre les mains, et moi je m'assoie à coté de lui, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre. Son visage est contracté et sa mâchoire durcie…J'attends un peu mais pas un mot ne sort de sa bouche, inquiet, je me permets de l'interrompre dans ses pensées.

« Charly ? »

Il tourne vers moi un visage bouleversé, bien différent de celui de l'inébranlable dragonnier, simple et décontracté que j'ai toujours connu.

« Ca va Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je digère tout ce que tu viens de me dire et …je regrette tellement de n'avoir pas passé plus de temps avec eux…Mon boulot me plaisait tellement que… je ne les ai pas vu grandir, je n'ai pas été un soutient pour eux…jamais »

Sa voix se brise…et je ne le regarde plus, le laissant à sa peine…

Je pense juste… bienvenue au pays de la culpabilité Charly, j'ai depuis si longtemps moi, l'impression d'être responsable de tout ce que le monde peut contenir de mauvais …Personne ne peut avoir moins d'espoir que je n'en ai face à l'avenir.

Nous restons là un très long moment.

Il finit par se tourner vers moi.

« On rentre ? »

j'opine de la tête

Nous quittons le petit jardin fleuri et reprenons la route qui mène au terrier. Nous marchons dix longues minutes sans parler, quand brusquement il m'assène.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fais la gueule toute la soirée Harry ? »…Je sursaute…Merde, il récupère vite le dresseur de bestioles sanguinaires …Je sens que je ne vais pas y couper, au discours édifiant du pseudo grand frère.

« Je ne … »

« C'est à cause d'Hermione non ? »

Psychologue avec ça…Ils ont besoin de psychologie les dragons ?

« Non, je... J'avais une migraine terrible en fait… »

« Non ! Ne me prends tout de même pas pour un imbécile Harry »

Il fait dans la dentelle maintenant ?

« Tu es amoureux et jaloux ! »

Mince alors… ça c'est un bon résumé ! Ça brise un peu plus mes défenses et le mur que j'avais difficilement érigé autours de moi, mais au point où j'en suis…Je n'ai même pas besoin de répondre…

« Tu as des doutes ou tu es sûr ? » Il continue, tenace, malgré mon manque de réponse…

« Tu rêve de quoi dans la vie »

Deux fois en deux jours que l'on me pose la question …J'y réfléchis cette fois. Et je réponds

« Moins de guerre, moins de violence et de sang…Moins de haine et d'anéantissement …et plus d'espoir … »

« Ben oui… comme tout le monde…tu es juste…humain »

« Tu vas lui dire à Hermione que tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

« NON ! Je vais me contenter d'être juste son meilleur ami…toujours présent et de veiller sur elle »

« Pour qu'elle raison tu ne veux pas lui dire ? À cause de Ron ? » Il hésite un peu en prononçant le nom de son frère.

«Oui… mais pas seulement… en même temps » je fouille dans la poche de mon jean et lui tends la boule de papier froissée. Il me regarde sans comprendre ;

«Lis…c'est une lettre que Ron a laissée pour moi… » Je veux bien lui faire lire… à lui.

Il s'arrête, prononce un Lumos pour que sa baguette éclaire le bout de papier et il commence à lire.

Quand il l'a fini, il la plie soigneusement et me la rend.

« C'était un mec bien mon frère…Il te donne sa permission, vous deviez représenter bien plus que de simples amis pour lui »

i _Oui Charly pour lui…j'étais comme un frère et Hermione était la femme qu'il aimait…Plus que de simples amis..._ /i

Je hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Oui …Mais j'aurais l'impression de profiter de la situation et ça je ne le veux pas…je ne supporterai pas d'avoir l'impression que ce n'est qu'un pis aller »

« C'est une très mauvaise raison Harry et ce n'est… qu'une raison… Ne l'érige pas en vérité ok ? »

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de dire, c'est vrai… j'ai la croyance erronée peut être que cette décision là est meilleure que celle qui me comblerait.

Mais je resterais sur mes positions, il ne faut pas qu'elle comprenne ce que je ressens pour elle.

Nous arrivons bientôt au terrier où tout le monde doit être couché…Non pas tout le monde, dans le jardin, assis en train de discuter, les jumeaux nous regardent arriver.

Ils nous font un signe de la main.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas vous coucher, comme les autres marmottes ? »

C'est moi qui leur réponds.

«Hé bien si, pourquoi ? »

« Une petite partie de Quidditch en nocturne ça vous dirait pas ? »

Charly me regarde attendant ma réponse. Il y a très longtemps que je n'ai pas joué et avec ces trois là, qui sont de très bons joueurs…J'avoue que ça me tente…

Je réponds tranquillement.

« OK ! Mais je vais vous faire mordre la poussière les Weasley »

Deux hurlements de joie accueillent mes paroles et Charly éclate de rire.

« Vous deux vous ne grandirez jamais ! »

« Pourquoi grandir frérot? Quand le monde de l'enfance reste si intéressant et tellement plus drôle… »

« Et si lucratif pour vous deux… »

J'éclate de rire de concert avec Charly, devant les moues faussement choquées de Fred et George.

« Tu n'es qu'un impie Potter ! »

Je hausse les épaules et demande.

« Vous avez quatre balais au moins ? »

Je ne suis pas venu avec le mien …Il y a longtemps que le jeu ne faisait plus partie de ma vie.

«Oui monseigneur …Accio balais… » Et de la cabane du jardin, volent et s'arrêtent devant Fred, quatre vieux Brossdurs que nous enfourchons avec jubilation.

Il y avait tellement de temps que je n'avais ressentis cela…Le bonheur de voler pour le plaisir et non pour m'étourdir de fatigue. La joie d'être avec des amis et de partager le primaire et saint plaisir d'une bonne partie de Quidditch…Je me sens de nouveau libre et simplement heureux d'être là haut alors que j'essaie de ravir à Charly le vif d'or que nous nous disputons.

Nous blaguons, chahutons, rions aux éclats et pour le coup, réveillons tout le terrier qui sort dans la moiteur de la nuit pour nous regarder voler.

Au premier étage, une fenêtre ouverte et appuyée sur son rebord, ses boucles brunes volant dans la petite brise qui nous rafraîchit à cette heure avancée de la nuit, dans un tee-shirt blanc immaculé… mon amie. Je devine, plus que je ne vois, qu'elle sourit, Elle me fait un petit signe de la main et je lui réponds.

Je garde ce petit signe de la main dans un petit coin de mon cœur et je me plais à penser qu'il est peut être plus que cela…la dénuement affectif dans lequel je me suis enfermé volontairement ces deux dernières années, se contente de bien peu chose.


	8. Ce que ressent Hermione

Voici un tout petit chapitre qui n'existait pas au départ , je l'ai écrit sur les conseil d'une lectrice qui voulait avoir le point de vue d'Hermione , je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée mais c'est le seul chapitre qui est de son point de vue….Vous me direz si ça vous plait , on arrive bientôt à la fin encore deux chapitres plus un chapitre alternatif….je vous expliquerais en temps voulu lol….merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans en laisser …même si je dois bien avouer que je suis accro aux messages …bizz à tous en tout cas …

* * *

Je le regarde voler sur son balai…

Il est magnifique, il l'a toujours été depuis ce jour en première année où il a essayé de récupérer le rapeltout de Neville que Malefoy lui avait volé. Il était si petit, onze ans, menu et pourtant déjà si brillant sur un balai. Voler ça a toujours été sa grande force.  
Minerva ne s'y est pas trompée, époustouflée par sa performance, elle l'a fait admettre dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondors.

Les sport en général et le Quidditch en particulier ne m'ont jamais passionnée…moi à part les bouquins…

Mais j'ai toujours été présente dans les gradins pour les soutenir, Harry parce qu'il avait bien besoin de ses amis et Ron parce que ça le rassurait, mon Ron si peu sûr de lui que le simple regard de ses détracteurs lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Alors j'étais présente parce que je savais que de me savoir assise là, tout près, même en train de réviser quelques devoirs ça le rendait plus serein.

Je n'ai jamais connus un autre garçon si gauche et maladroit durant ma scolarité… mais peut être que moi je ne voyais que lui.

Et ça le rendait si attendrissant, moi non plus je n'étais pas très sûre de moi, mais dans un autre genre, plutôt dans le genre bas bleu, j'étais la fille qui travaillait sans relâche pour avoir ses buses, puis ses aspics, mais en réalité, ça dénotait surtout un grand manque de confiance en moi.  
Vouloir démontrer que j'étais une fille intelligente et travailleuse, cachait d'autres aspects plus complexes de ma personnalité auxquels je n'avais pas envie de m'attacher.  
Par exemple le manque de confiance en mon physique, je me trouvais très quelconque, pas très grande, des dents en avant (mais ça je l'ai corrigé toute seule…enfin avec l'aide involontaire de Mme Pomfresh). Des cheveux qui étaient une horreur, pas les boucles soyeuses des autres filles non, plutôt une sorte de buisson indomptable que, malgré force sorts et potions, je n'ai jamais réussi à discipliner. Un corps banal en somme et j'étais secrètement béate d'admiration et un peu jalouse de mes camarades qui étaient pleines d'assurance car elles se savaient belles et admirées des garçons.

Moi, à part mes deux meilleurs amis, je crois que je faisais un peu peur aux garçons…à part peut être à George et Fred…Mais eux, sous mes dehors de parangon de vertus, je leurs pardonnais tout, je les ai beaucoup menacés mais je n'ai jamais mis aucun de mes ultimatums à exécution.  
Etait ce parce qu'ils faisaient parti de la famille de Ron ?  
Peut être… mais pas seulement, je les considérais tous les deux comme des grands frères un peu indisciplinés et si je veux être tout à fait honnête ils me faisaient souvent sourire et même rire , mais je ne leur avouerais jamais.

La relation que j'entretenais avec Ron était différente, on se tournait beaucoup autour et depuis longtemps, on se disputait plus par envie d'être ensemble que pour le conflit, et je pensais bien, qu'il avait pour moi plus qu'un sentiment d'amitié, mais ce fut peu avant le début de la guerre qu'il se déclara.  
Un jour alors que je me perdais en conjecture sur notre avenir, Ron m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait, moi la petite intellectuelle coincée et insignifiante, j'ai cru mourir de bonheur ce jour là, j'étais tellement amoureuse de lui et depuis si longtemps.

_Je me souviens_

…Nous attendions fébriles, tous les trois.

Le mariage de fleur et de Bill fut le dernier événement vraiment heureux de nos vies.

Et moi j'étais si inquiète pour eux tous, j'avais l'impression d'être au bord d'un gouffre et que s'il y avait le moindre souffle de vent qui m'effleurait, j'allais tomber tout au fond, en les entraînant à ma suite…  
L'angoisse me rongeait et je crois que Ron s'en est rendu compte.  
Un soir alors que je broyais du noir, assise dans le petit jardin du Terrier, il est venu s'asseoir à coté de moi, il n'étais pas comme d'habitude lorsque nous étions seul, pas gauche, ni intimidé, il était différent…plus adulte et surtout plus serein, la différence m'a tout de suite sautée au yeux et je l'ai regardé attentivement alors qu'ils plongeait ses yeux magnifiques dans les miens…Il m'a souris doucement.  
Il a pris ma main, l'a retourné et fixant ma paume, il l'a porté à ses lèvres et l'a juste embrassé très délicatement et j'en ai ressentis des picotements dans tout mon corps, ce délicieux contact m'a fait fondre sans qu'un seul mot soit dit entre nous deux.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, j'ai soufflée et je me suis sentie mieux…juste mieux…pas bien… non, ça n'était pas une période ou nous aurions pu nous sentir bien, nous croisions trop de souffrance et de larmes…  
Sous les mensonges que nous devinions dans les non dits et les faux semblants des adultes qui nous entouraient, nous voyons venir le grand drame qui se tramait ... nous ressentions un immense vide en nous, alors que cette attente ressemblait à du sable filant doucement sans que l'on puisse l'arrêter… nous rapprochant chaque jour un peu plus de notre destin…

Ce soir là, j'ai fini la soirée aux creux de ses bras, nous avons contemplé les étoiles, il m'a chuchoté dans le creux de l'oreille qu'il m'aimait et la voûte céleste a formée pour nous le plus beau des abris.  
Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, tout le terrier dormait depuis longtemps et sans qu'une parole soit prononcée, il nous a semblé tout naturel d'aller nous coucher ensemble… dans sa chambre. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour ce soir là, nous nous sommes serrés convulsivement l'un contre l'autre et embrassés avec le désespoir des condamnés.

Nous savions que le temps pressait… en fait… nous n'en n'avions plus du temps.

Alors nos nuits ont été plus belles que nos jours qui eux étaient contraints à l'attente forcée d'on ne savait quel catastrophe…  
Oui elles ont été merveilleuses nos nuits, je pense que tous le monde au terrier savait que nous nous rejoignons dans de fébriles et passionnées étreintes amoureuses chaque nuit, mais personne n'avait le cœur de nous en empêcher. Même Molly qui pourtant, a toujours été tellement à cheval sur les convenances, elle a laissé ses enfants se perdre dans des unions qu'elle eu pourtant réprouvées quelques mois plus tôt.

Je ne sais pas si Harry et Ginny agissaient comme nous, mais je me plais à le croire, nous avions tous les quatre, un fiévreux besoin de bonheurs que nous savions éphémères.

Ils le furent… éphémères.

La guerre a commencée et rapidement le conflit a fait rage dans tout notre monde sorcier.

Des le début du conflit nous avons par négligence perdue notre Ginny.  
Par négligence parce que nous aurions du savoir qu'elle était capable de tout et surtout de se mettre en danger. Nous sommes restés anéantis par sa mort et encore plus farouchement déterminés à en finir par n'importe quel moyen.  
Curieusement la peur s'était changée en rage, cruel constat… cette perte nous a rendue invincible…ou presque…

Nous nous sommes battus comme des enragés, nos rangs ont subit de terribles pertes mais nous étions encore là tous les trois, unis et puissants et Harry l'a vaincu…le monstre… cet être abject que l'on ne pouvait plus qualifier d'humain…

Et c'est à ce moment que ma vie déjà si fragile est partie en morceau avec la mort de Ron… tué sous nos yeux… au moment où ne nous y attendions plus.

De la suite j'ai peu de souvenir… on me traînait, inerte comme un baluchon et je ne réagissais plus à rien…  
La culpabilité que j'avais éprouvée à la mort de Ginny s'était décuplée à celle de Ron, et rien ne pourra jamais m'empêcher de penser que si j'avais été plus vigilante, plus concentrée, ils seraient encore en vie tous les deux.

Confortable et rassurante torture que je me suis imposée en refusant de vivre pendant les deux ans qui ont suivis l'anéantissement du lord noir.  
Sans les soins constants de la merveilleuse famille de celui qui fut l'amour de ma vie, je n'aurais jamais survécue à tout cela.

Et puis, dans la nuit ou je m'étais enfermée, il y a quelques semaines, une petite lueur est venue me secouer…  
Elles avait des cheveux bruns et deux yeux verts ma lueur.

Harry toi mon meilleur ami, tu es venu pour me sortir de ma torpeur pour me réapprendre à vivre, pour me montrer que, sommes toute… nous n'avons que vingt ans et que tous les espoirs nous sont encore permis.

Je t'en ai voulu pour ça Harry je t'ai blessé pour que tu t'en ailles, pour que tu me laisses me torturer à petit feux avec une douce volupté…C'est ça le plus terrible avec le chagrin c'est que l'on peut prendre un masochiste plaisir à se complaire dedans.

Et je me suis aperçu il y a deux jours, que sous tes dehors d'homme sûr de lui et sous ton attitude très déterminée à me sortir de mon apathie, se cachait un gamin en pleine détresse, plus douloureusement atteint que moi et je m'en suis terriblement voulue.

Je suis très égocentrique pour avoir oublié que toi, tu est seul depuis si longtemps, que ton enfance n'a été brimades et solitudes, que le peu de joies que tu as ressenties c'est à ta scolarité que tu les dois et que tous les gens que tu aimais ont disparus…arrachés de ta vie un à un …tes parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron…Il ne te reste que moi et je t'ai oublié.

Pardon Harry…

Et maintenant je suis à cette fenêtre, je regarde celui qui a toujours été mon meilleur ami faire ce qui le comble le plus au monde je pense, à savoir voler…sentir le vent fouetter son visage lui procure une telle sensation de liberté que je peux la sentir rien qu'en regardant la position de son corps fendant la nuit, léger et mouvant.

Pourtant depuis peu …Il y a juste… quelque chose qui me trouble …Je sens que son attitude est différente vis à vis de moi …je m'en inquiète car je ne voudrais pas le faire souffrir. Non qu'il ait tenté quoi que ce soit, il est bien trop réservé pour ça, mais je vois son regard qui change…Ses yeux se posent sur moi chaque fois qu'il pense que je ne le regarde pas.  
Ce soir lorsque je parlais avec Charly, il avait cet air contrarié que je ne connais que trop bien. Je pense qu'il ne me regarde plus comme sa meilleure amie et ça m'effraie car je ne veux pas que des sentiments amoureux interfèrent dans notre belle amitié…

Et puis, l'amour entre nous…c'est… si peu lui et si peu moi …

Entre nous deux, des fantômes s'interposeront toujours et cela, rien ne pourra le changer

Je suis assaillie de doutes lorsque je suis en sa présence.  
Je ne peux pourtant nier l'évidence… une forte attirance me pousse vers Harry… purement physique. Je l'ai ressentie lorsque nous étions couchés dans la cabane de Hagrid apres l'orage, je me suis réveillée blottie contre lui, mes seins appuyés contre son dos, enlaçant son torse et je me suis sentie submergée par une vague de désirs, tandis que je reniflais gourmande, en me pressant doucement contre lui… la douce odeur de ses cheveux, une odeur de garçon…que je n'avais pas respirée depuis si longtemps …  
Je me suis écartée des que j'ai sentie qu'il se réveillait et j'ai compris que je ne devais plus le toucher… surtout ne plus le toucher…

Mes bras sont pourtant si avides de serrer un homme contre moi apres ces deux année de solitude, mon corps est si inassouvis de caresses et de baisers… je crois que si Harry le voulais vraiment, je lui céderais cette partie de moi qui a tant besoin de réconfort… même si je sais que c'est pour de mauvaises raisons…  
Je me déteste à l'instant même où j'ai cette pensée.

Je m'interroge et je crois que de toute façon, je ne peux pas et ne veux pas m'autoriser à aimer de nouveau…J'aurais l'impression de trahir mon seul amour…de me noyer dans une relation illusoire, construite sur du sable…  
Pourrais je ressentir pour Harry ce grand bouleversement que j'ai déjà éprouvé, qui ravage le cœur et le corps comme un cataclysme ?  
Je ne le pense pas, mes sentiments ne pourront plus jamais être aussi puissants…J'ai déjà tout donné… lui ne serait qu'un pis aller… je l'aime trop pour lui infliger ça, il ne le mérite pas.  
Il mérite le mieux… le meilleur d'un amour partagé…

J'entends leurs rires et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, dans la chaleur de cette belle nuit d'été ça fait du bien de le voir de nouveau rire et se perdre dans des jeux futiles et joyeux.  
Je me prends à les admirer et à rêver de nouveau, c'est très doux, nous sommes tous réunis au Terrier, Harry et moi avons toujours eu la chance d'avoir pour nous choyer quoiqu'il arrive, cette merveilleuse famille qui nous compte parmi les siens.

Il me regarde et je lui fais un petit signe de la main. Il me répond, je fais semblant d'attraper ce petit geste d'affection et le mets dans la poche de mon short …  
Peut être que demain matin il sera encore là pour me dire que je suis chanceuse d'avoir un ami qui prenne si bien soin de moi.

* * *

là une petite case ... oui en bas... laissez un message pour dire ce que vous pensez... bizz 


	9. Les souhaits ne se réalisent jamais

Dernier chapitre mais pas la fin... épilogue la semaine prochaine pour vraiment cloturer l'histoire...Que ceux qui n'aime pas du tout le couple Harry/Hermione ne me tue pas ...pardonnez moi lol...mais je voulais que ça se passe comme ça car ça me semblait plus logique...Je vous remercie pour vos supers reviews et d'avoir suivis mon histoire jusqu'au bout...bisouxxx ...à tous ...et une petite review ça me ferait trés plaisir alors... bizz hamelina

* * *

Le lendemain nous quittons le Terrier pour retourner à Poudlard. Je me sens très différend, la conversation que j'ai eu avec Charly m'a fait accepté ma nouvelle situation. J'aime ma meilleure amie et peut être que finalement j'en ai le droit, sans me torturer, sans avoir de remord puisque même Ron a pensé que cela pouvait arriver et que peut être ça ne serait pas si mal que cela.

Reste qu'Hermione ne partage certainement pas ce sentiment avec moi, en tout cas elle ne me le montre pas…  
Je me pose beaucoup de questions.  
Dois je lui en parler ? Où attendre de me rendre compte si elle aussi se sent attirée par moi.  
Ma vie jusque là ne m'a pas accordé le meilleur que j'aurais pu en attendre, rien de l'insouciante gaieté qui est la plupart du temps le lot des adolescents et j'ai un peu envie de prendre ma revanche, d'être heureux simplement et Hermione est la seule à mes yeux, qui peut concrétiser ce rêve.  
Je me pose toutes ces questions existentielles, allongé sur mon ancien lit, dans le dortoir des Griffondors, lorsque l'on frappe à ma porte.

Je me lèves en râlant, ouvre la porte et me retrouve devant Séverus Rogue, hautain et glacial il pousse devant lui un très jeune garçon visiblement terrorisé.

« Potter voici votre premier élève, Carol Malfoy, il sera probablement envoyé à Serpentard mais tant que l'école n'est pas ouverte il sera beaucoup mieux avec vous dans ce dortoir, plutôt que seul chez les Serpentard »

J'observe l'enfant qui n'ose lever les yeux.  
« Malfoy ? »  
« Oui !cousin d'un autre que vous avez bien connu »  
Le petit ose enfin me dévisager, il a un petit visage chiffonné et triste et je me prends à avoir de la pitié et de la compassion pour lui.  
Je lui tends la main.  
« Enchanté Carol, je suis Harry »  
« PROFESSEUR ! Potter…Professeur ! » Séverus me regarde sévèrement, il m'aura décidément laissé peu de répit.

Je le dévisage effrontément et me penche vers l'enfant.  
« Jusqu'à ce que l'école ouvre, je suis Harry, rien que Harry »  
Le garçon me fait un demi sourire, prend ma main et murmure certainement un bonjour que je ne comprends pas.

Rogue m'empoigne le bras.  
« Je peux vous parler Potter ? » Sa question n'en est pas une car je comprends qu'il ne me laissera pas le choix de la réponse. Il s'adresse au petit.  
« Malfoy prenez votre valise, ne soyez pas empoté ! Et installez vous ! »

Je hoche la tête exaspérée par son assurance et son nouvel accès d'autoritarisme. Nous sortons du dortoir en refermant la porte derrière nous.

Il me jauge sans aménité.  
« Que les choses soient claires Potter ! Vous n'êtes plus un adolescent en recherche d'autorité, je suis votre supérieur et... JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME REPRENDRE DEVANT LES ELEVES ! De plus, pour eux, pour le respect qu'il doivent vous montrer,vous êtes, et peu importe le moment de l'année, le professeur Potter, c'est entendu ? »

Je bous intérieurement, j'en ai assez de ses petites leçons de morale, mais j'admets en même temps, tout au fond de moi ce que je ne lui avouerais jamais…à savoir qu'il a raison et que ma provocation de tout à l'heure devant le gamin était puérile et stupide.

« Je…Ok… Professeur Rogue ! »  
Ca j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… petit résidu d'une époque révolue ou je me comportais avec lui comme un sale gosse.  
Il me fixe en grimaçant de dégoût ;  
« POTTER ! Quand cesserez vous vos gamineries ? »  
J'éclate de rire devant son air crispé et lui souffle.  
« Jamais Séverus…jamais… »

Un instant, j'ai la fugace, mais alors très fugace impression qu'il va sourire lui aussi.  
Mais il se reprend aussitôt.  
« Maintenant allez réparer les dégâts et dire au garçon que le temps d'une conversation vous et redevenu… professeur… »  
Je soupire et perds de ma superbe, c'est sûr le gosse va me prendre pour un cinglé qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut…Décidément je commence brillamment ma carrière d'enseignant.

Je regarde s'éloigner Rogue qui n'a pas pris la peine de me saluer avant de repartir.  
Je pose ma main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte du dortoir ;

« Harry ! »  
Etonné je me retourne et fixe mon ancien professeur de potion, je hausse les sourcils.  
« C'est ça aussi devenir adulte…l'exemple »  
Puis il tourne les talons sans plus d'explication.

Et moi je vais devoir m'appliquer à faire comprendre à mon premier élève que l'on peut être professeur et débiter quand même des âneries.  
« Mr Malfoy ? »  
Le petit est effondré sur son lit et sanglote, seul, perdu…  
Il me rappelle moi, lorsque j'étais un gosse malade de solitude chez les Dursley. Une bouffée de tendresse m'envahit.  
Je m'assois à coté de lui, sur le petit lit.  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »  
Des reniflements me répondent. Je sors de ma poche un mouchoir que je lui tends.  
« Merci »  
La petite voix mouillée me serre le cœur.  
Il se mouche, essuie ses yeux et lève vers moi un regard gris acier qui me rappelle quelqu'un.  
« Tu m'expliques, ou tu ne veux pas en parler ? »  
Il se mordille la lèvre.  
« Je ne voulais pas quitter mon cousin Draco, j'habite chez lui. »  
Je sursaute étonné.  
« Tu vis avec Draco ? Et tes parents ils sont où ? »  
Son petit visage devient grave.  
« Ils sont morts pendant la guerre, des Mangemorts les ont tué… devant notre maison… »  
Les larmes coulent de nouveau sur les joues rondes.  
J'attire contre moi le petit orphelin qui me renvoie à ma propre condition et je lui caresse doucement la tête.  
Je lui chuchote à son oreille des mots de réconfort et il se calme doucement.  
Je lui pose une question qui me taraude.  
« Pourquoi vis tu avec Draco ? »  
« Après la mort de mes parents, c'est lui qui a demandé à s'occuper de moi et de ma sœur, mais elle est restée au manoir, elle est encore petite…Moi je ne voulais pas venir ici…Il m'a forcé, il dit que je me ferai des amis et que c'est mieux pour moi »  
Je lui souris.  
« Il a raison tu sais ! Moi en arrivant ici j'étais solitaire et je n'avais jamais eu d'amis, mais quand j'ai pris le Poudlard express, j'ai rencontré un garçon et une fille de mon âge qui sont devenus mes meilleurs amis… »  
« Je sais ! »  
Je le fixe étonné.  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Draco m'a tout raconté…vous…et la fille… Hermione… et Ron Weasley et il a dit que vous étiez presque invincibles tous les trois…à cause de votre amitié…Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, mon cousin »  
Mon étonnement va grandissant…Malfoy a parlé de nous trois en bien à son petit cousin…décidément je vais de surprise en surprise.  
« Vous savez Harry… il vous aime bien Draco… »  
Je grimace.  
« Heu tu sais tout à l'heure, j'ai fait une erreur en te disant de m'appeler Harry, je ne peux pas faire de différence entre toi et les autres élèves. Alors que ça serait mieux, que tu m'appelles professeur »  
Il a l'air déçu et je m'en veux, par mon imbécile comportement de l'avoir trompé, néanmoins il hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Je me lève et enjoué attrape son sac.  
« Maintenant nous allons ranger tes affaires et ensuite nous descendrons manger dans la grande salle et je te présenterais mon amie Hermione »  
Un grand sourire éclaire son visage.  
Et nous restons un long moment à ranger ses vêtements et à faire son lit, tout en discutant.  
Je m'aperçois soudain qu'il est temps que nous allions dîner.

M'occuper du petit m'a empêché de penser à mes petits soucis à moi et brusquement un doute m'envahit.  
Séverus ne m'a-t- il pas confié l'enfant pour faire diversion dans ma petite tête engluée par mes problèmes ?  
S'est il servis du petit pour que j'oublie un peu mon cas personnel ? et que je me rende compte que somme toute j'étais un adulte et qu'il a beaucoup d'enfants blessés par la guerre qui ont besoin de notre attention.

Est-ce pour cela qu'il m'a proposé ce poste de professeur ?

Je souris à part moi.  
Séverus aura décidément toujours une longueur d'avance.

Nous dînons dans la grande salle avec Minerva, Hermione et Séverus…  
Je vois le garçon très impressionné par le maître des potions…et je lui confie en aparté.  
« Il est beaucoup moins méchant qu'il n'en a l'air… »  
Je lui fais un clin d'œil et il éclate de rire… et je moi suis content de voir un peu de gaieté sur son petit visage.  
Il tombe sous le charme d'Hermione, ravissante dans une légère robe blanche, ils n'arrêtent pas de babiller tous les deux, elle lui explique tout ce qu'il va devoir étudier pendant sa première année et lui très intéressé lui pose beaucoup de questions.  
Et moi, je l'admire elle.  
De temps en temps elle me sourit gentiment et mon cœur bondit.  
Je vois bien Séverus et Minerva qui observe inquiet, l'air un peu idiot que je dois afficher quand je la contemple mais ce soir je m'en fiche.  
Que le monde soit au courant m'importe peu, j'assume à partir de maintenant les choix que je fais.

Lorsque le repas est terminé, Rogue m'impose de reconduire l'enfant au dortoir ce que je fais de bonne grâce, je lui souhaite une bonne nuit et le quitte une fois qu'il est couché.

La nuit est douce et je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

Je décide d'aller un peu au bord du lac.

Je marche lentement dans le parc humant les odeur sucrés qu'exhalent les nombreux massifs de fleurs qui bordent les rives, et je vais m'appuyer contre le tronc du saule, l'arbre, qui a toujours abrité nos moments de joie et d'étude lorsque nous étions tous les trois à Poudlard.

Je reste ainsi à rêver… longtemps…

La nuit est tombée doucement. Il est tard et je songe à remonter pour me coucher.

Quand je la vois arriver, elle a du avoir la même idée que moi, un semblable besoin de s'isoler.  
Je me tiens dans l'ombre, à couvert des branches qui forme une grande corolle tombant jusqu'au sol, et elle ne s'aperçoit pas que je suis là…  
Je sais que je devrais lui faire remarquer ma présence, mais je n'en ai pas le désir, je reste tétanisé par le spectacle et ne peut détacher mes yeux de la fine silhouette juste éclairée par la blafarde lumière lunaire.  
Elle est si merveilleusement belle, sa légère robe de coton bouge au gré de ses mouvements et de la brise du soir, elle épouse à la perfection les formes joliment arrondies de son corps.

Elle retire ses sandales, s'approche de l'eau, trempe son pied menu pour jauger de sa température puis jetant un coup d'oeil alentours pour vérifier qu'aucune personne importune ne peut la voir, elle lève ses bras dans un geste gracieux et détache la barrette qui retient ses cheveux en une lourde queue de cheval, ses boucles tombent en cascadant sur son dos, et elle commence à se dévêtir lentement.

Je retiens mon souffle.

Mon esprit ne fonctionne plus normalement, toute ma concentration est dirigée uniquement vers mon amie qui, se croyant seule fais glisser doucement sa robe, puis ses sous vêtements, et se retrouve maintenant complètement nue sur la petite plage.

Je ne peux détourner les yeux, je sais que je le devrais… mais mon désir d'elle… de son corps… l'amour que je ressens et qui va faire exploser mon coeur dans ma poitrine prend le pas sur ma raison qui à ce moment n'existe plus.

Elle avance vers le lac, inconsciente de l'image qu'elle montre d'elle, les courbes de son corps se détachant sur l'éclat pâle que projette la lune.

Elle s'arrête au bord de l'eau, hésite…  
L'eau du rivage l'effleure …

Toutes mes bonnes résolutions s'évanouissent, je la regarde ébloui, détaillant chaque petite parcelle de sa peau dont la vue me fait frémir, de ses cuisses rondes, à la finesse de ses chevilles en passant par la perfection de ses seins.

Elle plonge brusquement dans le lac et se met à nager sous l'eau, je ne vois plus que le doux clapotis que fait son corps en glissant sous la surface, telle une sirène revenue dans son royaume …

Je secoue ma tête, ma conscience me dit de partir, de courir vers le château… de m'enfuir de cette tentation plus forte que je ne le suis.

Mais je sais qu'il est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard…je n'y peux plus rien, mon désir d'elle est si grand… je veux savoir…savoir si ses lèvres sont aussi douces que je les ai rêvées.  
Je ne brûle plus que pour les sensations que je ressens et que j'ai refusé à mon corps depuis deux ans, et qui, comme un ouragan ravagent tout sur leurs passages.

Plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant.

Je sors de mon abri et d'un pas assuré avance sur la plage à mon tour, me défait de mon pantalon et de mon tee-shirt, et entre dans l'eau, je ressens une bienfaisante sensation de liberté quand je plonge à mon tour.

Le réel et le rêve, la vie et la mort tout se mélange dans cet univers si mouvant dont on ne distingue pas les frontières.  
Je l'aperçois un peu plus loin, mais elle ne m'a pas vue, elle remonte à la surface et je la suis, elle émerge de l'eau dans un remous qui provoque des petites vagues autours de moi.  
Elle repousse dans un geste fébrile, les boucles mouillées qui collent à son visage.  
Elle me tourne le dos et ne m'entend pas arriver, je murmure son prénom pour ne pas l'effrayer  
« Hermione »  
Elle sursaute, se retourne et ouvre les yeux, elle ne peut prononcer un mot, je ne lui en laisse pas le temps, je l'enlace et presse doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle veut me repousser…sans beaucoup de conviction.  
« Harry… non…ne…je ne peux …on ne… »

Puis démentant ses paroles...frémissante… elle se presse contre moi, cherchant le contact de mon corps, cherchant ma bouche qu'elle envahit doucement de sa langue, ma respiration s'est faite courte et nous mêlons nos souffles extasiés par tant de connivence.

Je suis perdu, je le sais, je n'entends plus la petite voix tout au fond de ma tête…  
Je plonge dans son regard sombre et j'y vois l'acceptation de mes actes.  
Je suis tout à mes sensations…sensation de sa peau contre moi…de sa respiration sur mon visage…des effluves de son parfum qui m'enveloppe tout entier…de sa douce chaleur qui me réchauffe.

Je la désire avec douleur… c'est étrange et merveilleux et effrayant à la fois…

Ses lèvres sont comme je les avais rêvées… exactement la texture douce et ferme et sensuelle qui hantait mes nuits d'insomnies.  
Sans que je sache par quel miracle… nous nous retrouvons sous le saule, allongés dans l'herbe sucrée et si douce. Mes mains caressent ses seins tendus… impatientes elles remontent le long de sa cuisse…. Elle devrait me repousser mais elle frissonne et se cambre sous moi.  
Ses gémissements m'emplissent d'une douce chaleur. Et nous nous découvrons…chaque parcelle de nos corps est explorée, chaque sensation des désirs que nous ressentons… nous partageons tout… le merveilleux enivrement de nos sens nous emmène, vibrants, aux confins d'un plaisir intense qui nous submerge par vagues.

Nous partageons totalement le besoin qu'inconsciemment nous avions l'un de l'autre.

Et nous restons là allongés sur le sol tiède, enlacés, et je lui avoue les sentiments que je ressens pour elle, je lui dis tout… tout l'amour qui m'étouffe depuis quelque temps, toute la place qu'elle s'est mise à prendre dans ma tête et mon cœur et je me sens soulagée de ne plus avoir à vivre avec ce secret…

Et elle, elle me regarde… silencieuse.  
Mais ça je ne le remarque pas.

Demain je vais peut être souffrir et regretter ce que je suis en train de faire… mais pour le moment, je ne suis qu'un garçon qui aime une fille et je ne veux être que cela…simplement…

Et nous nous endormons comblés d'amour et heureux…enfin moi je le croyais.

Je me réveille, au petit matin frissonnant et seul sous une couverture que je n'avais pas remarqué la veille, mes vêtements sont posés, soigneusement pliés à coté de moi.

Je regarde le soleil levant, distillant déjà une douce lumière et, me rhabillant à la hâte, je ne ressens qu'un froid glacial qui a envahi mon corps.

Je ne prends pas le temps d'enfiler mes chaussures et je cours affolé, pieds nus jusqu'au château…  
Je grimpe les escaliers du perron quatre à quatre, Minerva est dans le couloir, elle m'appelle.

« Harry ! »  
Je ne m'arrête pas… je manque de souffle… je vais mourir c'est sûr, Merlin faites que …NON !

J'ouvre la porte de son dortoir.  
« HERMIONE ! »  
Il n'y a personne et je ne vois que son armoire ouverte et ses vêtements qui ont disparus.

Je reprends ma course comme un fou, jusqu'à mon dortoir à moi …je fracasse littéralement le montant de la porte en le percutant, je ressens une douleur vive qui irradie mon épaule et mon dos et …sur mon lit… une petite enveloppe blanche…je reste figée à la regarder pendant quelques minutes…  
Puis je la saisis… la main tremblante, je l'ouvre et il en tombe juste un petit morceau de papier sur le quel est écrit.  
_Pardon Harry, je t'aime …Hermione_

Juste cette petite phrase qui ne veut strictement rien dire.

Je comprends seulement qu'elle est partie…elle aussi.

Je reste sans bouger le visage mouillé sans que je m'en aperçoive ; Mon esprit n'est plus conscient, mon corps non plus, je ne suis plus que douleur, tout entier rongé de l'intérieur, j'implose pour ne plus rien ressentir, je suis retombé là d'où je viens, dans les méandres saumâtres de ma vie…

Le dortoir bouge dangereusement devant mes yeux…  
Je souhaite mourir tout de suite… là… à l'instant…et les cieux cléments m'exaucent.  
Ma respiration s'arrête, mon cœur aussi…

Et je m'effondre tout doucement sur le sol, devant les yeux effrayés d'un petit garçon qui dans un sursaut de courage courra en pyjama, chercher les professeurs Rogue et Mac Gonagall.

Je me suis réveillé cinq jours plus tard à l'infirmerie, une épaule luxée et le bras droit cassé en deux endroits, vestiges de mon entrée fracassante dans mon dortoir…douce ironie des souhaits… ils ne se réalisent jamais.

Le petit Carol est venu me voir chaque jour déposant timidement des bonbons sur ma table de nuit, Séverus aussi, il a concocté des potions pour que je souffre moins …au propre comme au figuré, je le soupçonne d'y avoir ajouté des ingrédients pour que je dorme, car je reste plusieurs semaines dans un bienheureux état comateux qui me convient très bien.

Et puis lorsque mes os ont été réparés, il a fallu qu'il me secoue pour que je sorte de la rassurante infirmerie et de la torpeur dans laquelle je me complais.

Il m'a forcé à reprendre le cours de mon existence, il s'est beaucoup occupé de moi avec Remus, ils m'ont aidés à préparer mes cours et m'ont convaincu d'entraîner les élèves des sept années au Quidditch.

Je l'ai fait, je leur devait bien ça…Et puis toutes ces occupations m'empêchaient de penser…

Et personne ne m'a parlé d'elle… et moi j'ai essayé de l'oublier…

* * *

Si ça vous a plu une petite review…sinon… ben pareil bisouxx  
La semaine prochaine l'épilogue pour savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus…alors happy end ou non ???dites moi votre préférence...


	10. Les yeux de ma mère

Voilà c'est fini, je vous laisse découvrir quelle est la fin que je publie (à la demande générale lol)…En tout cas je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici, c'est la première longue fic que j'ai écrit et fini (ce qui est encore mieux lol)…

Pour ceux qui désirent lire le deuxième épilogue qu'ils m'envoie leur mail et je leur enverrais il est déjà écris ( il est un peu plus long que celui-ci )…

Voilà j'espère que la fin de mon histoire vous plaira , laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ( et puis ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous lire …)

* * *

Je reviens au terrier, il y a trois ans que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds

Molly et Arthur m'ont invités très souvent, mais j'ai toujours trouvé de bonnes excuses pour ne pas me rendre dans cette demeure où j'ai de si merveilleux souvenirs, de si tristes aussi.  
J'ai enfin réussis à tourner la page, à reprendre le cours de ma vie, à devenir enfin un adulte serein et… seul.

Finalement je n'avais pas la vocation pour être un bon professeur…  
Trop angoissé avait dit Minerva, il est vrai que je ne dispensais pas mes cours dans la sérénité, je m'inquiétais pour tout et n'importe quoi et n'ai jamais réussis à montrer le moindre brin d'autorité envers mes élèves, pourtant ceux-ci m'appréciaient, j'étais un peu leur grand frère. Au grand dam de Séverus qui m'a envoyé, comme il l'avait toujours souhaité, suivre une formation d'Auror, difficile et longue qui m'a permis de m'éloigner de la source de toute mes douleurs.  
Je me suis beaucoup investi, j'ai travaillé les cours comme un forcené pour que lui et Remus soit fier de moi, et je suis sortis major de ma promotion d'Auror.  
Qui aurais cru que moi l'élève très moyen de Poudlard aurait brillé dans sa formation supérieure.  
Personne n'aurait parié sur moi…pas même moi ! J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, Séverus et Remus sont devenus…je ne dirais pas amis, ce serait exagéré, mais se sont rapproché dans mon intérêt, ils ont suivis mes études, m'ont aidé tous les deux, m'ont parfois bousculés lorsque mon moral était si bas que je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de continuer. Et parce qu'il m'ont soutenus avec tout l'amour d'un père pour Remus et de l'arrogante tendresse pour Rogue, je suis devenu Auror…un bon je crois...  
Heureusement qu'ils ont été présents pour moi à un moment où je n'avais plus envie d'aller au Terrier et de rencontrer la famille Weasley de peur de la rencontrer elle.

Pourquoi ma carrière d'enseignant fut elle tuée dans l'œuf ?  
Poudlard était certainement trop ancré dans mes souvenirs, dans mon esprit, comme étant le lieu de mon adolescence où j'avais eu beaucoup de joie et de grandes amitiés, mes premières amours… Cho ma pleureuse que je comprenais aussi bien qu'un troll des montagnes, et ma Ginny… un parfum de prairie en fleurs me revient quand je pense à elle.  
Oui trop de bonheur et de souffrance à la fois, je ne pouvais pas me sortir de mon passé et envisager l'avenir d'une manière plus positive. Alors ils m'ont gentiment renvoyé à mes études et je leur en suis gré, c'est la meilleure chose que je pouvais faire…recommencer sans avoir sans cesse des images de mes amis qui passaient devant mes yeux, occultant tout, et m'empêchant de voir « l'apres », que j'étais en droit d'attendre de la vie.  
Je me suis donc inscrit dans cette formation, je m'y suis donné corps et âme, je m'y suis fait de très bons et nouveaux amis et j'y ai eu quelques histoires sentimentales…

Histoires oui c'est le mot qui convient, un début, un milieu et une fin…Brèves aussi, ça convient bien…  
Aucune des malheureuses jeune filles que j'ai fréquentées n'ont réussie à trouver grâce à mes yeux, ni à faire vibrer en moi ce petit quelque chose qui aurait pu transformer une simple relation en sentiment profond …Mais j'ai toujours rompu de façon suffisamment élégante pour qu'elles pensent que le problème venait de moi…d'ailleurs c'était la vérité, le vrai problème venait toujours de moi et de cet amour qui empoisonnait ma vie mais dont j'étais le prisonnier…

Ma formation terminée, je suis parti en mission… souvent et loin, c'est moi qui le demandais, moi qui me portais toujours volontaire…  
J'ai visité de nombreux pays, beaux et enivrants, je me suis perdu dans des modes de vie qui ne convenaient guère au petit anglais englué et fidèle aux tradition de la perfide Albion que j'étais.  
Mes déplacements étaient, en quelque sorte, une fuite, Je ne me l'avouait jamais mais je ne voulais pas rester en Angleterre de peur de la rencontrer, tous les lieux que je fréquentaient là bas étaient aussi les siens, alors dans ces contrés lointaines j'étais protégé de sa présence.

Pourtant, lors de ces déplacements inconsciemment je la cherchais… dans un détail, une odeur J'associe toujours une odeur à une personne, Hermione c'est un mélange de citron et d'orange douce...Parfum sucré et piquant à la fois.  
Lorsqu'au détour d'une ruelle ce parfum flottait dans l'air, je m'enfuyais à toute jambe pour faire cesser les battements de mon cœur et retrouver ma tranquillité d'esprit.  
Et je suis arrivé petit à petit, à prendre du recul…à m'éloigner de son souvenir, non qu'il se soit estompé, mais il est plus diffus et surtout il ne me vrille plus les entrailles lorsque je croise une silhouette fine, un visage encadré de boucles brunes voltigeant dans la douce brise d'une soirée d'été.

Et aujourd'hui, douce dérision, me voici revenu exactement à mon point de départ.

Je suis heureux et nerveux à la fois. Heureux de les retrouver tous, il est temps que je me réconcilie avec cette partie de ma vie, et puis ils m'ont tous beaucoup manqué.  
Nerveux, parce que même si je me sens en paix, je ne sais pas si elle sera présente, je l'espère et le redoute à la fois…  
Machine complexe que le cerveau et le cœur d'un humain, j'ai confiance en ma tête mais beaucoup moins en mon cœur que j'aimerais n'être qu'une simple mécanique bien huilée qui me permet de vivre, et non cette arbitraire partie de moi que je ne contrôle pas.

Je respire un grand coup et résolument ouvre la porte qui clôt le carré de verdure qui entoure la maison Weasley.

J'avance dans le petit jardin du Terrier, je ferme un bref instant les yeux et je m'enivre des parfums d'été qui flottent dans l'air.

Et soudain je suis percuté violement par une petite chose bondissante qui courrait à perdre haleine, je baisse les yeux, une forêt de boucles brunes emmêlées m'empêche de distinguer le petit visage de l'enfant qui fouille désespérément l'herbe autours de lui, mon agresseur doit mesurer moins d'un mètre et je l'entend ronchonner en tâtant le sol qui l'entoure.  
Je souris, d'où sort-il celui-ci ? Il est à qui ? Il est si petit.  
« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »  
L'enfant sursaute, apparemment il n'avait par remarqué qu'il avait percuté un autre être humain. Il me jette un si bref regard que je n'ai pas le temps d'apercevoir ses traits.  
« pedu les yunettes »  
J'étouffe un éclat de rire, et cherche avec lui les « yunettes » qu'il retrouve avant moi, enfouies dans un buisson ;  
Je le vois les poser sur son nez et lever enfin la tête.

Et je suis percuté de plein fouet.

Derrière les petites lunettes bleues et rondes, les grands yeux qui se lèvent vers moi et me regarde …Ce sont les yeux… de ma mère.

Ce sont mes yeux.

Le souffle coupé je m'accroupis par terre, devant lui.  
Il m'observe, me sourit puis, pointant son petit doigt maculé de terre sur mes lunettes à moi, me dis rigolard.  
« Pa'eil ! »

J'étouffe et je ne peux lui répondre alors je hoche la tête, il continue à m'observer et soudain passe sa main sur ma joue, les sourcils froncés.  
Je sens mes yeux qui me picotent dans cinq seconde je n'y verrais plus clair. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je me force à respirer longuement pour reprendre une contenance devant le petit bout.  
Je dis d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.  
« Tu es qui toi ? »  
« Moi es James »  
Ça y est je ne peux les retenir elles coulent toutes seuls sur mes joues et le petit me regarde étonné, il essuie ma joue et murmure surpris.  
« Toi p'ieure »  
J'essuie vivement mes larmes, je ne veux pas l'impressionner, son petit menton tremble un peu et je ne voudrais pas le faire pleurer.  
Alors je tends timidement les bras, le saisis doucement et le serre contre moi, je ferme les yeux…Je hume l'odeur de bébé qui se dégage de ses cheveux, j'embrasse la joue veloutée et je me sens balayé, emporté par un tourbillon de sensations et de bouleversements que je peut même pas nommer … Il se laisse faire pendant quelques minutes enfouit même sa petite tête ronde dans mon cou… Puis estimant sûrement que cela a assez duré, il se tortille pour me faire lâcher prise.

« James ! Viens mon chéri, Molly va te donner à manger »

Il glisse entre mes bras et il lève sa tête pour voir celle qui l'appelle.

ELLE est là.

Si belle.

Et toutes les barrières, les protections que j'ai érigées pendant ces trois ans s'effondrent lamentablement. Mon estomac se tord… de douloureuses contractions me donnent la nausée.  
Je ne peux détacher mes yeux, je suis transformé en statue. Elle est encore plus belle qu'avant …si c'est possible… ses cheveux ondulent en boucles douces sur ses épaules et ses yeux sombres me fixent avec intensité.  
Et les sentiments que j'ai refoulés, enfouis… sous des tonnes d'excellents arguments comme quoi l'amour je que je ressentais pour elle, n'était que le fruit d'un mal être, du à toutes les horreurs que nous avons vécus.  
Tout cela part en fumée légère et mon petit cœur fragile est de nouveau balayé par un tumulte que je pensais plus connaître.

Le petit se tourne vers moi en pointant son doigt vers elle.

« Est maman ! »

Et il part en courant de toute la vitesse de ses petite jambe et percute violement celles d'Hermione… décidément ce bout de chou va finir attrapeur dans une équipe de Quidditch.  
« JAMES ! Qu'est ce que maman t'as déjà expliqué ? » La voix est grondeuse mais amusée en même temps.  
Lui, pas impressionné du tout, lève un petit visage fendu d'un énorme sourire.  
« Pas cou'ir su les gens »  
Il lui tend sa petite frimousse pour qu'elle l'embrasse et se précipite vers la porte de la cuisine… toujours en courant.

Hermione secoue la tête d'un air faussement désespérée. Puis elle tourne son visage vers moi et mordille nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.  
Je suis toujours affalé sur le sol en proie à des sentiments dont je ne savais même pas qu'ils existaient.  
Je me relève doucement, époussette mon pantalon pour gagner un peu de temps avant la confrontation.  
Je suis partagé entre, un bonheur immense et une colère qui ne demande qu'à exploser et je ne sais que choisir entre les deux.

Elle s'approche, tendue.

« Harry …je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprenne comme ça »  
Je me drape dans un digne courroux.  
Je siffle entre mes dents.  
«Et tu voulais que je l'apprenne comment ? Quand il aurait onze ans et qu'il entrerait à Poudlard…ou mieux le jour de son mariage…au fait Potter… j'avais oublié de te dire …nous avons eu un fils il y a vingt ans … »

Ma voix est dure, cassante

Je crois que j'ai choisis sans m'en rendre compte la saine et juste colère.  
Elle se déverse en moi comme un fleuve de lave qui détruit tout sur son passage.  
Ses yeux à elle sont pleins de larmes contenues.

« Je vais t'expliquer Harry…Je »

M'expliquer ? Ca c'est la parole de trop, les digues sont ouvertes et j'explose.

« NON HERMIONE ! STOP ! TAIS TOI ! PAS D'EXPLICATION POUR CA ! »

Je hurle maintenant et la saisit violement par les bras, je crois que je la secoue un peu mais je ne m'en rends pas compte.

« COMMENT TU PEUX EXPLIQUER QUE TU M'AI CACHE QUE TU ETAIS ENCEINTE? SA NAISSANCE …QUE TU ME L'AI CACHE …LUI ? COMMENT TU PEUX ME RENDRE CE QUE J'AI PERDU HERMIONE ? JE CROIS QUE JE TE DETESTERAIS TOUJOURS POUR CA …»

Mes mots dépassent un peu ma pensée. Pourtant si mes paroles sont dures, elles sont pour l'heure sincères, car je pense vraiment ce que je lui dis.

Je tremble de rage, devant moi elle pleure mais je ne me laisse pas attendrir, j'ai envie de lui faire mal … de lui rendre tout le mal qu'elle m'a fait.

« Ce n'est pas si simple Harry, je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer et je… »

Sa voix est entrecoupée de sanglots qu'elle peine à stopper.

Je me calme un peu …

«Me l'annoncer ça n 'était pas dur Hermione…Harry j'attends un enfant …ça n'était pas difficile à dire… et j'aurais compris que pour autant, tu ne voulais pas vivre avec moi car tu ne m'aimes pas, mais j'aurais pu le connaître, le voir grandir, prendre part à son éducation pendant ses premières années. C'est un tel choc Hermione, j'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué tellement de choses importantes…je … »

Je tremble des pieds à la tête, ma voix se perd, hachée dans les émotions troubles qui me ravagent.  
Ma respiration se fait difficile.  
C'est moi qui flanche à présent,  
Ma nausée se mêle aux larmes de colère, de frustration, de peine…qui telles un barrage qui viendrait de céder, se déversent sur moi sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
Elle me prend dans ses bras, et nous nous écroulons dans l'herbe, effondrés tout les deux, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle me serre convulsivement contre elle et je m'accroche désespéré à sa fine robe que je mouille et brusquement… je ne peux plus respirer, j'étouffe, halète et elle me secoue affolée  
« HARRY ? Calme toi ! RESPIRE ! »  
Je ne peux pas ! Ma respiration me fait défaut…  
Je la fixe, un voile tombe entre elle et moi, puis je glisse dans le néant…il n'y a plus rien…

…Juste des gens qui parlent doucement autours de moi…  
« Il se réveille…Hermione… »  
Ma tête va exploser, la douleur vrille mes tempes et je me refuse à ouvrir les yeux…  
Décidément la proximité de mon amie ne me réussit pas, je m'évanouis et je me ridiculise…à chaque fois…j'entend Hermione murmurer.  
« Vous…voulez bien sortir…Je dois lui parler… »  
Un léger remue-ménage me donne à penser que tout le monde s'en va.  
« Harry ? » Sa voix est douce.  
Je ne veux pas l'écouter, pas ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle me laisse dans la bienfaisante incertitude dans laquelle je vivais depuis trois ans.  
« Harry ! Je sais que tu m'entends…Ok… alors je vais parler toute seule… »  
Je l'entends prendre une grande inspiration.  
« Voilà… lorsqu'il s'est passé…enfin tu sais au lac…j'étais, comment te dire…bouleversée…pas que c'était pas bien …Non ça c'était merveilleux Harry »  
Elle a dit merveilleux et pourtant j'ai de nouveau une boule dans la gorge.

Elle remue sur sa chaise.  
« Mais je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour toi…Tu vois j'en étais encore à vivre avec …Ron dans ma tête… alors forcément je ne voulais pas me laisser aller…avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre aurait déjà été difficile mais en avoir pour toi c'était carrément impossible…tu étais son meilleur ami et le mien et… »

Elle reprend son souffle et j'ouvre enfin les yeux, mon mal de crâne empire et la lumière crue m'agresse.  
Elle passe sa main sur ma joue, anxieuse.  
« Ne te lève pas tout de suite tu es si blanc, j'ai peur que tu ne te trouve encore mal. »  
Elle me sourit tristement  
« Je pense que ça va encore être plus dur à expliquer maintenant que tu me regardes. »

Je n'exprime rien, je me sens si mal et malheureux et… heureux à la fois…et surtout tellement paumé…J'ai un fils, je ne suis plus seul et lui ne m'abandonnera pas, je jure d'être toujours présent pour lui et …la boule dans ma gorge m'étouffe de nouveau je ne sais plus ou j'en suis.

Sur les joues d'Hermione, qui depuis quelques minutes observe mon combat intérieur, les larmes coulent de nouveau.

« Mon dieu Harry tu es si … bouleversé, je t'ai fait tant de mal… »

Elle renifle et comme lorsqu'elle était petite fille, essuie ses larmes sur la manche de son gilet…

« Mais je dois finir ce que je veux te dire Harry… apres tu feras ce que tu veux… »

J'opine de la tête sans un mot, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faciliter les choses.

« Voilà…donc je me suis interdite de tomber amoureuse de toi…c'est simple pour moi c'était comme… contre nature tu vois... »

Oui je vois, j'ai eu la même pensée à un moment.

« C'est pour cela que je me suis sauvée, pour ne pas faire des choses que nous regretterions tous les deux. Je suis allée à Paris, Minerva m'a trouvé un travail au ministère de la magie français…et puis un mois plus tard ,je me suis aperçue que j'étais enceinte…J'étais si seule là bas, j'ai accueilli cette grossesse comme un cadeau…»

Et moi dans tout ça ?

« Et moi Hermione, tu as un seul instant pensé à moi ? » ma voix est lasse et je ne la reconnais pas.

« Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi… tout le temps…Je voulais te prévenir et je n'osais pas, je m'étais enfuie et toi…enfin… je savais que tu avais des sentiments pour moi et moi je ne les partageais pas… je me doutais que tu devais être très malheureux »

Très malheureux… un doux euphémisme…

Je déglutit et la fixe intensément, elle se tortille sur sa chaise mal à l'aise.  
« Et puis le temps a passé, mon ventre s'est arrondi et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé »  
Je relève ma tête, inquiet à posteriori…  
« Comment ça… pas très bien passé ? »

« Hé bien j'étais très déprimée, je pleurais tout le temps. Alors les médecins de la clinique parisienne qui s'occupait de moi ont appelé Mme Pomfresh car ils étaient inquiets pour le bébé…Et Mme Pomfresh qui n'avait à cette époque que Séverus sous la main, l'a envoyé à paris et il s'est occupé de moi, quelques temps…

Je me m'assois brusquement …  
Rogue était au courant ? Depuis le début ?... Je vais lui casser la gueule…voyant mon regard haineux, elle pose sa main sur mon bras.  
« Calme toi, Séverus ne t'as rien dit à ma demande, pas faute d'avoir essayé de me convaincre, j'en ai eu des heures de morale à supporter… enfin tu le connais, il peut être pénible… »  
Brusque remontée de Rogue dans mon estime, il échappera au cassage de gueule…

« Et puis plus le temps passait, plus il devenait difficile de te prévenir, je n'osais plus aller te voir et … t'annoncer que tu allais être père »

« PERE ? »

Je la fixe la bouche ouverte, et probablement l'air parfaitement stupide…

…Père ??? …

…PERE !

Je répète dans ma tête, le mot sur tous les tons.  
Le mot qui fait son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau…juste un petit mot de quatre lettres…je ne suis pas idiot, j'avais compris que j'avais un fils mais je ne me l'étais pas dit dans…dans ce sens là…  
Si j'ai un fils alors je suis un …père.  
Par Godric… je tremble de tous mes membres devant cette découverte, je ne saurai jamais être un père, moi qui n'en ai pas eu… je ne sais même pas comment on fait…  
Je prends ma tête dans mes mains, encore plus terrorisé qu'avant…

Et j'entends le doux rire d'Hermione, sa main légère se pose sur mon épaule.  
« Tu feras un merveilleux père Harry »

Ma colère, un temps, endormie, remonte brusquement à la surface, je relève la tête.

« Quand est ce que je ferais un merveilleux père ? Quand Hermione ? Lorsqu'il aura sa première dent ou fera ses premier pas…Ah non désolé… ça c'est déjà arrivé et moi j'étais absent de sa vie…Je crois que tu…»

Elle se rembrunit et me coupe brusquement la parole.

« STOP Harry ! Arrête et écoute moi ! Lorsque j'aurais fini, tu auras le reste de ta vie pour me maudire pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir »

La maudire …je ne sais si je dois la maudire… mais finalement c'est peut être plus facile que de l'aimer, je dois réfléchir à cette nouvelle éventualité.

« Ou en étais je déjà ? Oui… je n'arrivais plus à aller tout t'avouer, il faut que tu comprennes aussi que mes sentiments étaient tellement embrouillés dans ma tête que je ne savais pas à qui je m'adresserais si je me trouvais en face de toi… J'ai eu peur de tout cet amour que tu ressentais, ça m'étouffait et en même temps je ne voulais pas te blesser…Et puis James est né et ce fut encore plus compliqué, le travail, le bébé… »

« Si je l'avais su… tu n'aurais pas été seule… »  
Je suis amère malgré moi.

Elle me contemple tristement.  
« Oh mais je n'étais pas seule du tout, ils ont tous débarqué chez moi, un par un, et à divers moments, Minerva, Remus, Molly, Arthur, les jumeaux, Bill et Fleur et même Charly…Ils ont tous essayé de me convaincre de te mettre au courant de la situation, mais moi je leur en voulais, j'avais l'impression qu'ils oubliaient Ron et pourtant eux… ils sont sa famille… »

Je la sens si accablée que j'oublie un instant tous les griefs qui m'animent et je prends sa main dans la mienne…  
si elle est surprise elle ne le montre pas.

«Alors j'ai décidé… apres une conversation avec Charly, j'ai décidé de m'interroger vraiment sur ce que je ressentais pour toi…et…aussi de me demander ce que ton absence pouvait avoir de négatif sur le développement de James »

« Et ?»  
J'ai envie de savoir et en même temps, j'ai peur d'être encore une fois rejeté.

« Il a besoin de toi Harry, je l'ai compris lorsqu'un soir, en rentrant de la garderie, il a appelé Charlie, qui venait nous rendre visite, « Papa »…là j'ai compris qu'il était temps pour lui de te connaître et que tu prennes une place dans sa vie …ta place »

Je déglutis, ça je l'avais compris sinon elle ne serais pas là avec le petit, c'est l'autre réponse que je désirais…j'insiste bêtement…j'ai toujours aimé souffrir.

« Et ? »

Elle réfléchit longuement, puis lève vers moi son regard brillant du soleil intérieur qui l'habite.

« Et je suis d'accord…enfin si toi tu l'es… pour …tu vois… faire un essai… si tu le désire aussi évidemment… »  
Je ne comprends rien, je dois être complètement obtus mais ce qu'elle me dit est aussi opaque pour moi, que le fond du lac de Poudlard.

« Un essai ? »

Elle soupire voyant que je veux lui en faire dire plus, qu'elle précise sa pensée et je me rends compte que pour elle aussi les mots ont du mal à s'exprimer.

« Mes sentiments pour toi ont changés Harry, ce n'est plus de l'amitié que j'éprouve… même si je ne sais pas encore trop ce que c'est… je sais maintenant que c'est bien plus fort que de l'amitié… mais je dont je suis absolument sur c'est que j'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence…de ton amour »

Elle finit la phrase d'une toute petite voix et moi je ressens une explosion à l'intérieur de mon corps, de mon cœur…une sorte de feu d'artifice et je vibre de tout l'amour que j'ai contenu pendant tout ses ces années.  
Pourtant je ne dis rien…J'ai peur de me réveiller et que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve…

Elle se penche doucement vers moi, pose timidement sur ma bouche, ses lèvres au délicat goût de fraise et elle m'embrasse tendrement, je bouge à peine, et n'ose lui rendre son baiser …mais comme chacun sait « qui ne dit mot consent »

Je ferme les yeux et les rouvres, et elle est toujours là, devant moi, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte attendant une réaction de ma part.  
Alors j'entoure son visage de mes mains, me rapproche sans quitter ses yeux où je vois tant de tranquilles certitudes, et je lui rends son baiser de façon un peu plus sensuel, elle répond à ma caresse avec chaleur lorsque… la porte s'ouvre…

Et une boule de boucles brunes me saute dessus avec sauvagerie, c'est fou ce qu'il peut être brutal alors qu'il est si petit…  
« Maman, bisous… »  
Hermione le saisit dans ses bras et lui fait un énorme câlin, il me montre du doigt.  
« Qui lui ? »

Je la vois étranglée d'émotion, elle saisit les deux menottes potelées, place le petit devant elle et lui explique d'une voix cassée.  
« C'est ton papa James »  
L'enfant me regarde d'une drôle de manière, puis se tourne vers Hermione, ses yeux font un va et vient entre nous deux l'air surpris…  
Il me désigne de nouveau et baissant la tête, chuchote tout bas à sa mère pour que je ne l'entende pas.  
« Papa à moi ?c'est pa'eil Jonathan »  
« Oui mon cœur c'est ton papa à toi, comme ton copain Jonathan a un papa à lui, c'est pareil. »  
Le petit visage s'éclaire brusquement et il me regarde pétrifié de bonheur, je vois dans ce regard qu'il me lance, plus de joie que si on lui offrait tout le stock de bonbons de chez Honeydukes…

Je suis père maintenant, alors je suppose que je dois savoir quoi faire….  
Je mets debout et le soulève dans mes bras, il me fixe intimidé en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, je souris à ce geste ou il y a tant de sa mère, je le serre contre moi et chuchote à son oreille.  
« Je suis ton papa James et je t'aime »  
Ma voix s'étrangle, je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il fallait dire, je suis tout nouveau moi dans ce rôle là…mais ce qu'il fait me bouleverse au plus haut point, il passe ses deux petits bras autours de mon cou et m'embrasse en susurrant dans mon cou.  
« Aime mon papa moi »

Je ne regarde pas Hermione je la devine en train comme moi de ravaler ses larmes devant tant d'innocence et de pureté.  
Elle vient vers nous et sent sa présence lorsqu'elle nous enlace tous les deux…  
Elle murmure.  
« Et moi je vous aime tous les deux »

Cette promesse d'une vie meilleure et qui pour la première fois m'appartiendra vraiment je viens de me la faire à cet instant quand mon fils m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et que la femme que j'aime nous a rejoint.

Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de fatalité, juste des coïncidences et des opportunités. Il faut savoir saisir ces dernières.

Lorsque nous rejoignons les Weasley, James dans mes bras et Hermione rayonnante qui me suit, je vois à leurs sourires tranquilles qu'ils attendaient ce dénouement heureux, ils ne peuvent vivre que dans le bonheur et j'espère que je saurais tenir cela de leur fréquentation.

Hermione et moi, nous allons prendre notre temps, nous redécouvrir et faire que les adultes que nous sommes ne se trompent pas cette fois, car nous n'aurons pas de deuxième chance.

Mais, et c'est très nouveau pour moi, j'ai une foi indéfectible en nous trois et en notre avenir.

Cet apres midi, je suis monté, seul, mettre des fleurs sur les tombes de Ron et Ginny, je leurs ai dit merci et que je les aimais, ils feront toujours partis de ma vie, ils sont en moi comme l'air que je respire, mais cette fois sans remords ni culpabilité… où qu'ils soient, ils sont heureux pour nous je le sens… et je promets à Ron de vivre pour nous deux.

* * *

Ben si vous avez aimé le happy end...une dernière petite review…Je ne m'en lasse pas lol bisouxxx hamelina..

Pour le petit James je connais un petit garçon qui parlait exactement comme ça à deux ans...

Si vous voulez l'autre épilogue vous en faites la demande ( trés officiel hein?)et je l'envoie par mail bisouxx


End file.
